


help!

by fineosaur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Multi, all the starklings getting caught being frisky by their parents, but the 1 thing is just another stark sibling, crack & smut, each chapter is a pairing, fic and chapter titles are from the beatles album help!, i make no apologies for how slutty this turned out, is that a thing?, ned and cat are traumatised, none of the starks are straight lbr, ok maybe we've strayed from crack, sexy crack y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur
Summary: based onthis textpostbyyanak324Over the summer holidays. Ned and Catelyn are most unfortunate to find their children in compromising positions with their so-called "best friends"
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jojen Reed/Bran Stark, Lyanna Mormont/Rickon Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Satin Flowers/Jon Snow, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Tommen Baratheon/Rickon Stark
Comments: 143
Kudos: 309





	1. robb & theon: i need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stark ages would be:  
> robb & jon - 32  
> sansa - 28  
> arya - 25  
> bran - 24  
> rickon - 22

It almost felt like nothing had changed like her children were all still _children._ Like they’d never flown the coup. But as she stood there, holding a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice, she knew that a lot had changed, that every one of her kids had grown up, fallen in love and were seemingly happy. It flooded her with such relief to know so, though the still gentle tug at her heart was there, telling her that her babies would no longer run to her begging to be held after a nightmare. 

Catelyn watched her children eat breakfast in what seemed to be slow motion, the smiles on their faces as they talked, conversation after conversation, moments where she’d think they’d all grown into their maturity only to have Arya throw a grape at Theon, Rickon throwing more shortly after. 

Yes, her children had grown up, but they were still essentially the same wild wolves she and her husband had raised together.

It was summer, it came by once a year and soon passed. But this year her children had all come to spend the month back home, all the mayhem in the same big house once again. Sure they would visit together during the winter holidays, but that was never longer than two weeks. 

Catelyn could feel the heat and she began to wonder if heat truly did make the mind foggy.

* * *

She was sure they were home alone. The kids had all gone out with their significant others or each other. It was the first time in a while that she’d gotten some peace. As much as she loved her children, the chaos of them all being under the same roof for 4 weeks was one she had forgotten. 

Catelyn walked beside her husband, he was headed to his study, talking about Arya’s situation. 

“I just think she’s a bit young to be choosing things like this,” she said, wringing her hands as she was met with the same disbelief that always accompanied the topic.

Ned pushed open the door to his office slowly, “Arya is a grown woman, she can decide who it is she wants to be with. I do not see why-“ 

his argument was cut off by a crash, like the shattering of a vase, something of the sort, coming from the room on the other side of the hallway, Robb’s room. 

“I’m telling you darling, your kids and their bloody dogs will tear my house apart,” she found herself rushing towards Robb’s room as her husband followed slowly behind. “Arya’s one, Nymeria! She broke the vase my sister bought us for our wedding!” 

Ned caught up to her, opening the door to Robb’s room himself, looking at her in confusion. “You hate that vase.”

“Yes but-“ Catelyn found herself rammed into a closed door, Ned’s arm pushing her back. “Ned, what the hell, I could have hurt myself. Open the door.” 

Ned only stared back at her, a look she hadn’t quite seen before so it was hard to place. She took the handle in her own hand and twisted it, entering her son’s room.

It wasn’t empty, but it wasn’t Grey Wind either. It was as if in that moment her ears began working again, the sounds of mingled moans filled her ears. The sight of her oldest son, sprawled across the bed, underneath Theon who was still pumping furiously into Robb. He threw his head back with a groan, his black hair dripping with sweat as it tossed back. 

“ROBB!” Catelyn couldn’t believe her own voice when it came out in her shock. Her and Ned saw Robb try to push Theon aside in his panic. 

“Fucking hell-“ Theon swore.

His efforts to push Theon only helped in twisting his feet as her son’s fiancé fell to the side of the bed and Robb reached for a pillow to cover himself. His skin reddened with embarrassment, or who even knew the cause of the redness. Robb’s one hand held his pillow in his lap, the other was patting down his auburn curls.

He smiled at his parents, Theon remained peeking from the side of the bed in an effort to keep his nudity hidden. “Mum, Dad, do you not knock?” Catelyn’s eyes caught sight of one of the bedside lamps which was in shards on the floor, clearly had fallen during their tryst. 

Catelyn found her voice again, but it only came out as a high pitched yell. “Why are you home?!”

She felt Ned’s hand on her back, between her shoulder blades. “What your mother means to ask is- were you two not meant to be out with Jon and Satin?” Ned said in her stead.

“Well you see-“ Robb started only to stop himself as he glanced down at Theon. 

“We are- were meeting them, just after, uh,” Theon stuttered as he explained in not so many coherent words that he and Robb were still meant to meet Jon and Satin.

“You thought you’d just have a quick fuck first, of course,” Catelyn sighed as she saw the horror on her son’s face, she had made sure to never curse in front of any of her kids but if this wasn’t a time for it, she didn’t know what was. She turned to leave the room for some air, somewhere near the pond where she could clear her head. 

_“Cat”_ Ned’s voice was endearing, she could hardly tell how this affected him since he was able to keep his cool. “Sorry for the uh- interruption, boys.” The awkwardness in his tone was clear when addressing Robb and Theon.

Catelyn found herself descending the stairs as Ned called after her. “Yes, dear?”

“Are you doing alright?” He asked with uncertainty, taking the final step down as she stayed on the last step. Ned reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, his fingers hovered for a bit in her hair, playing with the tresses, it always was a soothing gesture. 

“I’m fine, darling. I just-“ she told him, her eyes took in his face, the crease between his eyebrows, the subtle lines that marked him over the years. This was the face of the man she had loved for most of her life, he had just had the same experience as her and here he was, worrying about her. “I just hope we don’t run into any more of that.” 

Ned smiled at her before kissing her forehead. “I think we’ve become a bit old to be having shocks like that one,” he laughed, taking her hand as she took the last step down the stairs. 

“Speak for yourself, darling. I still feel young,” she joked, holding onto his arm tighter. There were times were he truly made her feel younger than her years. Ned had always brought a smile to her face, even in moments such as these. 

* * *

Robb had been ready, an hour early in fact. 

He sat at the foot of his bed, in his childhood bedroom, watching Theon do his hair in the mirror in front of him. Theon’s routine was always long, but half of that time was always spent tossing and drying his black hair until it was just right. He could smell Theon’s cologne from where he sat, this may have been “home” but really the thing that made it so was the man standing before him and the smell of too much cologne. Theon glanced back at him, his shirt still open, showing off his chest, still glistening from the shower. Robb was used to the fact that Theon never saw the need to actually dry himself after a shower. 

“Want a picture?” Theon joked, turning back to finish off his hair. 

Robb laid back on his elbows, “I actually have several already,” he said, biting back a smile at Theon’s scoff. 

He turned back to Robb as he clasped his watch on. Theon inched closer to him, gazing down at him, his hair slowly falling into his face. He watched Theon lick his lips, slowly lowering himself until he was hovering near Robb’s face. “Gods, you drive me crazy,” Theon whispered, just before giving in, his lips crashing into Robb’s. 

His knee rested on the bed, between Robb’s thighs, his hand holding onto the nape of Robb’s neck. He rose from where he was, on the bed, pulling Theon closer to him. Robb let his hands roam, coming to cup Theon’s jaw before slinking down his shoulders to lower the already opened shirt off his fiancé. 

Robb pulled Theon down with him, flipping them over until he was sitting in Theon’s lap. His hands luxuriated in the smoothness of his chest, staring down at him before leaning in to kiss him again. 

Both their hands fumbled with Robb’s shirt buttons, giving up halfway and just pulling the shirt off. “Ow, ow, dammit-fuck,” Robb cursed as a button snagged his eye. He pulled the shirt off entirely, his eyes going back to Theon’s laughing face. 

“You’re hot when you’re frustrated,” Theon remarked, his fingers trailing down the just revealed auburn chest hair. 

“I must be hot all the time because you’re incredibly frustrating.”

“You must think you’re so funny, huh?” Robb only saw Theon’s words as an invitation to tease him. Robb went down to kiss Theon again, slipping his tongue in, getting a moan out of Theon. At the same time, his hands went down to Theon’s pants, undoing them and slipping his hand in. 

Robb laughed against Theon’s lips, pulling away to see his dark eyes. Of course, Theon had forgone underwear. “We’re going to be late,” Robb said, palming Theon’s cock at the same time. He watched as he threw his head back, groaning when Robb continued pumping his length.

“Your brother can _wait_.”

“You’re right, my love,” Robb told him before backing up and taking Theon into his mouth. Theon’s hands went straight into Robb’s hair, tugging as he let out another guttural moan. 

“Fuck-“ Theon cursed, “I need you.”

Robb continued longer, taking Theon’s cock in deeper to the back of his throat, feeling Theon’s grip on his hair become tighter. He was pulled back and into a rough kiss, Theon’s lips almost missing his before kissing him, hot and fast. 

From then on it was mostly fumbling as they tried to get rid of their clothes without tearing their lips apart as they moved further and further up the bed. There were moments where things felt languid and heady. When Theon cupped his face, already brown eyes darkened with desire as they met his before they kissed once more.

Theon kissed down his naked body, mumbling words, professions of love into his freckled skin. He felt delirious under Theon’s attention. And yet a hazy part of his brain reached for his nightstand, feeling around the first drawer until he got what he needed. Lube.

He passed the bottle to Theon, who held his gaze as he coated his fingers. He started off with one finger, going in slowly before quite quickly building up a toe-curling pace, inserting another finger. 

“Agh, fuck me, Theon,” he didn’t seem to listen though, “babe.”

Theon, in record speed, went for his nightstand, retrieving a condom from their quickly diminishing reserve. _Note to self: buy condoms._

In his distraction, Theon had already opened and put on the condom, aligning himself before looking down at Robb. Robb tucked Theon’s hair behind his ear, his thumb coming down to trace the scruff that lined his chiselled jaw. Theon’s eyes darted from his lips to his eyes and back to his lips before kissing him, softly this time, slowly. 

“I love you,” Theon whispered before sheathing himself slowly before stilling himself and kissing Robb once more.

“I love you _too_ ,” Robb answered between a gasp. “ _Fuck_.” Theon thrusted roughly, his forehead leaning against Robb’s as he began rocking himself slowly into Robb. 

Robb held him tightly against his body, Theon still glistening but this time from the sweat of their tryst. 

Theon’s pace increased as they both were driven further to the edge. He threw his head back, his hair still hanging like a curtain around his face, hair that was styled for 15 minutes, clung sweaty to his neck. 

Neither of them heard the door open for the first time, both too distracted by one another to remember that the world went on around them. Theon’s lips were on his neck when he heard the shout, his fingers digging into Theon’s shoulders.

“ROBB!”

The world seemed to stop right then. It was suddenly like he was thrown into a dream where he shows up naked for school only so much worse. These were his parents who had walked in on them. His parents had walked in on him and his fiancé mid-fuck, completely naked, during the day.

“Fucking hell-“ Theon swore, trying to pull himself away from Robb but only falling onto him. 

Robb helped Theon up with a bit too much force, throwing him to the side of the bed where he promptly slid off the bed. Realising he was now fully exposed to the shock of his parents’ faces, he took a pillow from behind him, sitting up as he placed it on his lap.

“Mum, Dad, do you not knock?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i hope you guys like this one, it’s a good break from all my other wips TBH and honestly i just miss throbb.  
> lots of love  
> fineosaur


	2. sansa & margaery : i've just seen a face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> family banter, sansaery and a dash of gendrya

The very same day, over a roast dinner, she realised that her children had no mercy.

“Gods, serving spoons, Rickon. Don’t use the fork you’re eating with, that’s disgusting,” Robb was clearly on edge from the earlier incident. Catelyn could read him, she knew her son, even when he refused to meet her eyes without turning red. 

“There’s no need to be so  _ anal _ , Robb,” Rickon answered, still digging into the potatoes with his fork, bringing the entire forkful into his mouth. It was clearly a taunt, once again, Catelyn could tell, not to mention with the way he raised his eyebrows at his older brother.

“Rickon!” Catelyn shouted. Rickon only held his hands up, fork and knife in each, still chewing on his food. She nudged Ned, hoping he would make a move but she knew he was always too lenient on them.

“What! I meant as in anal-retentive,” Rickon defended, “I would never bring up the fact that you and dad walked in on Robb getting rammed by Theon.” 

Catelyn had nothing to say, she only sighed, hearing the rest of her kids’ laughter fill the air. She glanced to Ned at her side, who was rubbing his forehead with two fingers, biting his lip. “Are you laughing?” She whispered, but his silence gave her the answer. 

“But now that we are on the topic,” Rickon continued with his mouth half-full, swallowing quickly, “do neither of you know how to lock a door?”

“Dammit, Rickon, really?” Robb sounded exasperated.

“No leave it, it sounds like the little man wants tips,” Theon joked, trying to dissipate the situation. Catelyn just watched in awe as they yapped at each other. 

“Well, we know enough, we now know who’s the top,” Arya interrupted, taking a sip on her wine. 

“I always thought that was obvious,” Satin supplemented, which Catelyn saw, made Gendry drop some of his wine on his shirt. The others laughed along as well.

“Are you listening to this, Ned?” Catelyn asked him.

“Of course I am,” he said, continuing his dinner.

“How did  _ you _ know, Satin?” Margaery added as she leaned in her chair. Sansa’s hand was on hers, a little smile across her rosy lips.

“You can always tell,” Satin replied, glancing at Jon beside him who cleared his throat before taking his wine glass in hand. 

“I can’t believe you told everyone, Jon,” Robb mumbled.

“I didn’t- I did not tell a fucking soul,” Jon hissed.

“Don’t look at me, I only laughed about it to Jon here,” Satin jumped in. 

“I can solve this,” Bran added. 

“No no, Bran, let me,” Arya said, Sansa snickered as she stared back at her parents, eyes lingering on Ned. _ No, he did not.  _ “Dad told me!” She shouted, pointing at her father.

“Dad!” Robb whined. 

“Can’t believe Dad’s a gossip,” Sansa said, shaking her head.

“Listen, I was simply explaining to Arya that your mother was a little bit distressed, I didn’t mean it in any other way,” Ned began, explaining to their eldest son as the rest of their children giggled in the background. Robb sighed, leaning back in his chair, as if completely exhausted. 

“Enough, now,” Catelyn intervened, “let’s just finish eating.” 

“At least we will all get to finish,” Rickon added, holding back his laughter badly. 

Sansa placed her wine back on the table, coughing and laughing at the same time, “Rickon, for all the Gods’ sakes, you best hope none of us find out your secrets.”

“I don’t have any, Sansa. But I’m sure you have plenty.” Rickon said, taking more potatoes with his fork. Catelyn saw Robb clench his jaw. _ She prayed to the Mother that her children weren’t just a powder keg daring to explode. _

* * *

It hadn’t even been a week after the initial incident when Arya came to her. 

“I’ve lost all my knickers,” Arya told her one day.

Catelyn sighed as she added boiling water to her teapot, “I hardly see how I can help you with that.”

“Either Sansa’s stealing all my knickers or they’re all in the wash.”

“Check the laundry room, there must be some that have already been cleaned.”

“ _ Mum _ .”

“I honestly don’t understand how it is all of you have moved out and yet are suddenly useless when under my roof,” Catelyn said, huffing as she set the kettle back down and made her way to the laundry room with Arya by her side.

“I wouldn’t say useless,” Arya retorted, “maybe we’re all just lazy, you know?”

“Listen, the machine is on,” Catelyn told her, hovering by the wooden door that led down to the three steps leading to the laundry room, “either you’ve got some of your unmentionables in there or they’re being washed.”

“Oh nice,” Arya remarked, swinging the door open and already going down one of the steps. “Damn, Sansa, really?”

“Gods have mercy on me,” Catelyn sighed, met with her first daughter who was currently struggling to cover herself up with the top of her dress. “What is  _ wrong _ with you kids?” 

Arya was doubled over laughing at her side, they’d both seen it, Sansa atop the washing machine, breasts out as Margaery occupied herself under Sansa’s dress. 

In seeing them, Sansa’s head hit the shelf behind her, where her hand had been, stretched out behind her, the other hand still in Margaery’s chestnut hair.

“Sans, you’re in the fucking laundry room,” Arya wheezed out, “why are you being eaten out, tits out, in the fucking laundry room?  _ with _ the door unlocked, might I add?” 

Sansa opened her mouth to answer, still trying to cover herself up but ultimately failing. “Sansa, please cover yourself up,” Catelyn told her daughter, looking away for a moment as Sansa rearranged herself. 

“What’s going on?” Arya and Catelyn both looked up to see Ned approaching, grey eyes widened with worry. 

“Nothing, really,” she tried telling her husband. 

“Margaery was going down on Sans on the washing machine,” Arya interrupted, still clearly enjoying this moment. Catelyn saw Arya take the rest of the steps down, taking down the knickers she’d been looking for, from the little hanger in the room. 

“Gods, Arya, really?” Catelyn chided. 

Ned passed a hand through his hair, looking at a now dressed and standing Sansa, beside her, Margaery stood, actively avoiding all their eyes. “Girls, the laundry room? Really?” 

Arya folded her knickers in her hands, checking the others, not even looking up as she talked, “Yeah, nowhere’s sacred anymore, Dad.” Arya looked up at her mum, “What’s for lunch? I’m starving, though it seems like Margaery has already eaten.”

“Arya, please,” Ned insisted.

“I need a drink,” Catelyn said, leaving the room.

“Weren’t you just brewing tea?” Arya remarked.

“I need alcohol, Arya, not tea.” 

“Duly noted,” Arya said, “Dad, can you get us some wine, Mum and I are going to the garden.” Arya tossed her knickers onto the sofa as they walked out of the house and into the garden.

* * *

She never liked summer much, it was always too hot. Between seasons were always the best, when summer was fading into autumn or when winter was turning into spring. Summer was always too sweltering and it had her wanting to remove her clothes at all times. Usually, this wasn’t as much of a problem, because she shared a home with her girlfriend, Margaery, so no clothes would just mean great sex. Here though, in her parents’ home, it meant she was constantly on edge and the only times she felt completely at ease were when she was in the shower or in the arms of the woman she loved.

Sansa took clothes that weren’t even dirty and threw into the basket in her hands. She found her hands itching with the need to be busy, so she took it upon herself to get some of her washing done. She could hear Margaery talking to her, she did try to listen, she really did, but there was a ringing in her head that she couldn’t quite turn down. 

“I’ve got to put these in the washer, then we can go out, maybe for a movie or something?” Sansa told her girlfriend, kissing her softly as she placed the laundry basket on her hip. She knew Margaery couldn’t take being sat around in this house for much longer.

“Fine, but I’m going to bother you the whole time,” Margaery pouted, following her down the main stairs, down the hallway and down into the laundry room. “I think there’s already a load in.” 

Sansa heard the tumbling sound of the washing machine, seeing it vibrate from its place near the wall. “Ugh, I’m not about to wait-“ she checked the time remaining on the screen, “twelve minutes just for whoever’s clothes are in there.”

“Patience, my love,” Margaery’s melodic voice rung in her ears, “twelve minutes is plenty of time to occupy ourselves.” She reached out to take the basket out of Sansa’s hands, putting it on the ground before cornering her by the washing machine.

“We’re in the laundry room, Margaery,” Sansa remarked, failing to convince herself and her girlfriend that she didn’t want part of what was about to happen. 

Margaery’s fingers twirled the lock of hair that framed Sansa’s face, slowly bringing their faces closer together, till they were just a breath apart. “I know where we are,” she confirmed, her hand trailing up Sansa’s body, rustling the fabric of her dress.

Sansa held onto Margaery, colliding her lips into hers with a hand in her hair. Sansa kissed her as if she were running out of air and Margaery were oxygen, but truly, Margaery was fresh, cold water that she had drowned in since the day they met; leaving now would just bring goosebumps to her skin. 

Their tongues luxuriated in one another, soft moans drowned out by the sound of the washing machine behind her. Margaery’s hands went under Sansa’s dress, pulling her knickers down with ease and tossing them into the discarded laundry basket at their feet. 

“Get on the washer, Sansa,” Margaery told her, the firmness of her voice told her that she was already fully aware of what she wanted to do to her. 

Sansa listened, taking a seat on top of the washing machine, the vibrations and lull sending pulses through her, Margaery hadn’t even touched her properly yet and she was already feeling hazy and intoxicated by her. 

As Margaery caressed Sansa’s thighs, every now and then passing a thumb over her clit, Sansa clumsily undid the ties of her sleeves, letting the front of her dress fall, leaving her breasts in full reach for her girlfriend. 

When her the skirt of her dress was hiked up higher, Sansa dared a glance into Margaery’s eyes, completely glazed and darkened with want. 

She lowered herself and Sansa threw her hand up behind her, holding onto the shelf that was right behind her head. Margaery’s tongue was on her, starting low and travelling up her folds. Sansa let out a loud moan, not caring if she was loud.  _ The washing machine would definitely mask their noise _ , she thought. 

“Marg- oh, Gods,” she moaned, definitely feeling Margaery’s finger enter her along with the touch of her tongue against her clit. “We’re not going to the cinema, when we’re done I’m taking you back upstairs and you’re going to fuck me properly.”

Margaery added another finger, glancing up at her from between her legs, “I love the sound of that,” she said, going back to sucking on her clit, curling her fingers as well. 

“I love-“ Sansa moaned, “I love you.” Her voice came out in heavy pants. The ringing, the frustration, all melted away under Margaery’s touch.

“Damn, Sansa, really?”  _ Why was Arya’s voice in her head? _ Sansa opened her eyes to see her mother and sister both staring through the opened door. Her head hit the shelf behind her in her surprise.

“Gods have mercy on me,” her mother sighed, Sansa let go of Margaery’s hair and began trying to tie up her sleeves once again but the shock of the situation seemed to have an effect on the steadiness of her hands. “What is wrong with you kids?” 

Sansa’s mortification left her tongue-tied and unable to answer. She could see Arya clearly enjoying herself, finding amusement out of her embarrassment. She knew within the next hour all her brothers would know as well, and like Robb, she’d be subjected to their jokes. 

She was sure her skin was tinted red as she continued struggling with her dress, hearing her mother faintly tell her to cover up. Somehow her ears were more focused on the sound of the washing machine still under her. 

Sansa slid off, finally dressed once more and stood, seeing her father appear and hearing Arya’s laughter. She knew that perhaps someday her and Margaery would laugh about this like Arya was laughing at the moment, but for now, all she could do was be humiliated. 

Dinner was going to be brutal.

* * *

Arya had stayed with her mother outside for a bit, having at least two glasses of red wine with her before departing. She had told her mother that she was going upstairs for a nap, she wasn’t quite sure if any of her words were heard though. Either way, she went up the stairs and towards her room. 

She saw Gendry already dozed off on her bed, a steady breeze picking up the curtains and coming into the room. He looked peaceful as he slept, laying on his stomach, down to only a pair of shorts to stave off the heat. She walked to the bed, taking her shorts off and joining him. 

Her entrance into the room was quiet as she tried not to wake him, but Gendry was the one person who could always knew she was near. He turned his head over on his folded hands, cracking his eyes open for a moment before closing them again. Arya traced down his spine with her fingers, watching him relax once more.

“Everything alright?” He mumbled, his eyes staying closed. 

Arya hummed for a moment, her fingers moving to his black hair. “Yeah,” she laughed for a second, “sorry I had some wine on an empty stomach.” She leaned back on the bed, her face closer to his, seeing his blue eyes finally open properly under his dark brows. “My mum and I walked in on Sansa and Margaery.”

She heard Gendry laugh for a moment before responding, “And how did Lady Stark react to that?” She frowned at the name he had given her mother, knowing it was just because of how tense things were between the two of them. 

“I had to make Dad fetch a bottle of wine for us. And she’s still outside, having a midlife crisis or something,” she said quickly, “But that’s not the best part.”

“Oh? Do tell,” Gendry said, turning onto his side, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Margaery was eating Sansa out… on the washing machine.”

Gendry began laughing, she laughed with him as well, but his was deeper and lasted a lot longer than hers. By the end, she was just smiling widely as he wiped his eyes. “I’ve done that.”

“Yeah, I remember, I was there.”

“Oh really?” He joked.

“Probably the best head I’ve ever gotten,” Arya told him, staring at her nails nonchalantly before looking back at him. She couldn’t help but smile at him and his little grin. She leaned closer, kissing him softly.

When she pulled away, his hand took hold of her, cradling the back of her head and pulling her back into a kiss. Every time she thought she loved him, he’d kiss her and she’d remember it was so much stronger than that. Arya could barely explain how Gendry made her feel, but she knew she always wanted him beside her. 

Gendry let her go, looking into her eyes as she bit her lip, suppressing the urge to grin like a fool. “I love you, you know,” she told him. 

He brushed her hair out of her face, still cupping her face, thumb idly passing over her skin. “I know, and I love you too.”

“I’m sorry that my mum’s been giving you a hard time.”

“That’s okay, love.” He reassured her, but Arya knew it affected him. 

“No, it’s not.”

“Listen,” he started softly, “I love you and I know you love me. I’m dating you, not your family. As long as you’re still with me, I couldn’t care less what they think. Sure, it would be nice for her to treat me decently, but I’m not overly worried about it, I can take it.”

“I don’t want you to have to take it.”

“But I’ll take it anyway, I’d take any form of torture if it meant I had you to go back to at the end of the day.”

Arya felt her heart flip at his words, he didn’t seem to realise the effect his words had on her. She lifted herself off the bed, pushing Gendry down onto his back before straddling him. 

The way his eyes took her in could easily make her feel like the only person in the world. 

She removed her t-shirt before letting her hands revel in the feeling of his chest, firm and spattered in dark hair. He was beyond beautiful and yet he made her feel like she was art.

She leaned down to kiss him, it wasn’t that this kiss wasn’t tender, it’s that it was also interlaced with passion, trying to explain how she felt with a single kiss may have been impossible but she did her best to try. 

“I know you never intend this, but every time you say things like that, it makes me incredibly horny,” she explained, pulling away from him and beginning to remove her knickers. 

“Feels like hell of a reward,” he said, his hands trailing up her naked body. “And I mean that with complete sincerity.”

Arya lowered his shorts with his help, lifting his hips. “Good, because it is,” she told him, lowering herself onto him. Moaning, she thought about how she was supposedly coming up here to have a nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and for your incredible feedback on the first chapter. it means the world to me.  
> i hope you guys liked this chapter and the ones to come. i'm having so much fun with this fic.  
> lots of love,  
> [fineosaur](https://fineosaur.tumblr.com)


	3. rickon - ticket to ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon has a run in... or two

Considering the week she had, Catelyn had decided to opt-out of staying home. Instead, she spent the day out, shopping and taking in some air. 

She had tried her best all day not to think about how her children were doing if perhaps she had done something wrong in raising them, but when those thoughts came around, she did her best to shove them far away and focus on other things. Especially not how things had gone after she and Arya had stumbled upon Sansa and Margaery.

In her head, Sansa was the last person she’d expect to find in a situation such as that. Which also kickstarted a new joke of saying any verb and adding the phrase “tit’s out”, as Bran so elegantly put it one day. 

_“Can you guys believe I sleep tits out,”_ he had told his siblings over breakfast. 

When anyone of her boys decided to not wear a shirt, they would call it _“Pulling a Sansa”_. She had been brewing with thoughts for most of her time since then.

So by the time she had gotten back home, she knew she had found the perfect way to occupy her mind.

“Robb. Robb!” Catelyn called out as she entered the house, going into the kitchen and dropping her grocery bags. “Robb!” She turned to see Rickon staring at her from the table, toast in his hand as he chewed. “Oh, hi darling. Do you know where-“

“Where Robb is?” She smiled at his response, kissing his temple before beginning to empty her bags. “He’s coming down now.” 

“Great,” she smiled as she heard Robb’s steps growing closer.

“Mum? You called?” He said, leaning against the counter by the opened fridge. 

Catelyn looked at him, he was in joggers and an old t-shirt, clearly he’d been lounging around the house all day. “You’ll never guess who I ran into at the supermarket.” She said, going back to putting eggs into the fridge. 

Robb reached for the jug on the fridge door, taking it with him pouring some of the juice into a glass before getting back to her. “Who did you meet?”

“Dacey Mormont,” she told him, “and her little sister, what was her name? Lyarra?” 

“Lyanna,” Rickon interrupted, looking down at his empty plate when she glanced at him. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Catelyn said.

“I’ve missed Dacey, I haven’t heard from her in forever,” Robb said, taking a gulp of his juice. 

“Yeah, I thought so... I invited the two of them over for dinner.” 

“Tonight?” Rickon interrupted once again. 

“Yes, tonight,” she frowned, “so you best be on your best behaviour. I’m talking to you, Rickon.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” he replied, leaving the kitchen in a huff.

“Is he alright?” Catelyn asked Robb.

“I never know with him, Mum,” he said, finishing his juice and putting the glass in the sink. “I’m going to tell Theon to get ready, else he’ll be late for dinner.”

“It’s 2 pm, Robb,” she said, checking the watch on her wrist. 

“I know, he only has about 4 hours to get ready, Gods help us,” Robb joked, leaving the kitchen as well. 

Catelyn smiled to herself. Emptying the rest of her shopping before going to talk to the cooks. 

* * *

They’d had dinner together, conversation flowing through the whole way. 

Most of the kids hadn’t attended dinner, choosing to do other things instead, but the few that stayed back, Robb, Theon, Jon, Satin and Rickon, had made their guests easily comfortable. 

By the time dinner was over, Jon and Satin headed out for the night, taking Theon with them, leaving Robb and Dacey to catch up. After a while, Catelyn had made drinks for all of them, noticing Rickon’s absence as well as Dacey’s younger sister. 

She tried not to worry herself too much about it, it could have just been a coincidence. But when Dacey began saying that it was about time she left, did the question about where her sister was, came up. 

“Rickon didn’t leave with Jon did he?” Catelyn asked Robb, who shook his head.

Robb decided to take Dacey outside for some fresh air as they waited for Lyanna to show up. Catelyn stayed inside with the sudden anxiety she was feeling about the situation. 

When they stepped into the garden, Catelyn took Ned by the arm, spilling some of his drink on him before telling him to follow her.

“Just call for her Cat, or call Rickon’s phone to make sure you’re not just throwing accusations,” Ned told her, his voice silenced when they reached the top of the stairs and she glared at him. 

“I know how that boy is, I’m not about to have him corrupt that sweet girl,” she muttered, walking down the hallway, swinging Rickon’s door open only to find the room empty and messy, as it always was.

“I think any Mormont woman can handle her own, Cat, don’t you remember the girls’ mother-“ 

Catelyn yanked him to look out the window, hearing Robb’s loud voice.

“Oh Gods, I think I’m going to be sick,” Robb said, turning away. Catelyn could see he was turned towards the house but couldn’t make out his face in the dark.

“You’re so dramatic Robb, you can’t really be nauseous every time you see het sex,” Dacey laughed, “besides, my sister and your brother are hardly straight.”

Catelyn felt her heart sink, finally noticing that Rickon and Lyanna were on the garden bench together, only that Lyanna wasn’t actually sat down on the bench, but on Rickon.

When she heard her youngest son shout at the eldest, Ned pulled her away, pulling her out of Rickon’s room. He led her downstairs, not saying a word. She was glad for it because she was surely in the right mind to scream at anyone who even looked at her. 

He gave her a glass of water, which surprisingly helped her clear her head just in time for Robb and Dacey to come back into the house laughing.

“Mum, Dad, you’ll never guess-“ 

“I know exactly what you’re about to say Robb, and let’s just let it go for now,” Ned interrupted, causing Robb to recompose himself.

They continued easy conversation as Dacey waited for her sister to leave, talking about their family business, which gave Catelyn a moment to breathe as Ned and Dacey did most of the talking. 

Lyanna and Rickon came back in after ten minutes or so, the smiles on their faces turning into embarrassment, but not for long. Lyanna and Dacey thanked them for inviting them, leaving out the door with smiles. 

She saw Robb short of making a comment to Rickon after they’d walked out of the door but Rickon ignored his brother, going out the door as well. Catelyn continued watching as he stopped Lyanna, talking to her for a moment before taking out his phone. She saw him kiss her again before she went into her car, if Catelyn wasn’t so appalled at his behaviour, she would have found it endearing.

* * *

Rickon felt the night air against his skin, the warmth of her beside him and the cigarette between his fingers. He saw her watching the night sky in front of them, if she felt him staring, she never said a word. He let himself watch her though, watching her smoke silently next to him.

When she was done, she put the fag out on the bench before tossing it aside, finally glancing back at him. He could see her smile in the little light the moon gave them. He was still taking a drag when she straddled him, sitting firmly in his lap, making it hard not to grin like an idiot. 

“Some things never change, Lee,” Rickon said, placing his one free hand on her waist. 

“Like you calling me ‘Lee’” she told him, taking the cigarette from his lips and putting it out. 

“Would you rather I start calling you Lyanna?” He asked, using both hands to trail up her body. 

Lyanna grimaced, “No, I wouldn’t,” she replied in a whisper before bringing her face closer to his, hovering for a moment as their eyes met and he looked down at her lips.

Rickon leaned forward, his lips crashing into hers as he pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in. They were always in sync, in a way he always enjoyed, it always flooded all his senses with the way she fit against him, the way her tongue felt against his, it always felt right.

He let his hands wander under her t-shirt, feeling the ridges of her spine before coming to the front, cupping her breasts over her bra. She was warm, she was always warm. And despite it being summer, nights were always cooler, so it felt good. 

Lyanna rocked her hips in his lap, grinding against the very obvious strain in his jeans, along with the way her hands wound around his neck, burying themselves in his hair, he was hardly coherent. Despite it, he let his hands go back down her body, going under her skirt. 

His fingers found their place as he tugged her knickers to the side. She pulled away from his lips, looking at him as his middle finger passed along her folds. 

“As I said, some things never change, you’re still dripping for me,” his voice came out hoarse as he slipped two fingers inside her. 

“Fuck,” she cursed as he curled his fingers, “please don’t make me gag you.”

“Now you’re just teasing me,” he told her, “you know I’d get off on that.”

She panted, rocking her hips with the movement of his fingers. Lyanna let go of his hair, resting her hands on his shoulders for a moment before bringing them to his jeans. She undid them with ease and with his help she managed to get him out of his terribly snug jeans, which he knew were only snug because of the situation he was in. 

For a moment he threw his head back, letting himself groan loudly at the feeling of her hands on him. Rickon looked back at her, and with unspoken words, he withdrew his fingers, instead, she aligned herself with the tip on his cock, sinking down in one swift motion. 

“Fucking hells, Lee,” he moaned, his nails digging into her thighs.

She tugged on his hair, her forehead coming to rest on his as they came to a steady rhythm with one another. It was a bit difficult considering they were on a wooden bench, but they made it work, as they always did. 

Rickon tucked her hair behind her ears, cupping her face before kissing her. He kissed her hard and deeply, feeling her grab onto him harder, tugging his hair, tugging his clothes. 

He continued kissing her as he brought his fingers back down, taking their spot under her skirt and rubbing her clit, feeling her fall apart with ever touch. She pulled away again, her forehead on his, looking into his eyes for a second before burying her face in the crook of his neck, kissing away as he continued. 

Lyanna came shortly after, her thighs wrapping around him tighter as well as her grip on him and his clothing. He felt himself close as well. He pushed her hair aside, her head still resting against his shoulder. He could smell her shampoo as he cradled her head, kissing her neck, knowing he’d probably be leaving behind a bruise. 

She lifted her head up again, taking his hands in hers and bringing them under her t-shirt, making him cup her breasts as she continued to meet his thrusts. Lyanna kissed him again, letting go of his hands and tugging on his hair once more. 

“Gods, you’re incredible,” he breathed, his voice coming out in ragged breaths. Rickon groaned, throwing his head back. 

“Oh Gods, I think I’m going to be sick,” Rickon heard a voice say, he couldn’t quite open his eyes, but he knew it was Robb’s voice. _Fucking hells, Robb._

“You’re so dramatic Robb, you can’t really be nauseous every time you see het sex,” he heard Dacey’s voice chime in as well, “besides, my sister and your brother are hardly straight.” He could have sworn he had just entered each one of the seven hells, all in one go. 

Lyanna buried her head in the hollow of his neck, hiding her face from everyone, who was behind the bench, as far as he could tell, out of his view. Rickon could hear Lyanna’s small laughter in his ear. He was so close, why couldn’t they have waited a minute, just maybe two minutes. 

“I need-“ Rickon swallowed, trying to gain his ability for coherent speech once again, “I need everyone to leave, right now. I don’t care who’s behind me, I know you’re there Robb, but I need you to leave, to go back into the house and we can talk later.” 

“Later when?” Robb let out a laugh, “When you’re finished?” _He deserved that,_ he thought, thinking about the slew of roasts he had let out on Robb and Theon the week before. 

“Yes, Robb, when I’m fucking finished.” 

Rickon sighed when he heard the door close in the distance, hearing Lyanna’s laughter grow louder. She looked at him, smiling. It was hard not to smile when she was staring at him like that. 

“Are you good?” Lyanna asked, her thumb tracing a path up and down his jaw. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” He smiled back at her, pulling her into a kiss, feeling her rocking her hips once again, “you?” His voice sounding throaty. 

He held her tightly, hands in her dark hair as he brought her lips back to his. 

When they were done, Lyanna slid off his lap, laying back on the bench, watching him as he tucked himself back into his jeans. 

He took out his pack once more, getting his lighter out before placing a cigarette on his lips. Rickon looked over at Lyanna, lighting his cigarette before putting it between her lips. He took another one out of the pack for himself. 

They enjoyed the silence of the night for a while before he felt his throat itching to talk to her, just about anything. He flicked the ashes off the end of his cigarette before turning to her again.

“I’ve missed this,” he admitted, seeing her stare back in silence, he looked at the sky instead, taking another drag, “I’ve missed you.”

She seemed to be torturing him with her long silences because it was anywhere between a minute and eternity when she responded, “I’ve missed you too,” Lyanna said, sitting up properly and running a hand through his hair, “your hair is much shorter now.” She added

“I only kept it long as a teenager to piss my mum off,” Rickon laughed, bringing his cigarette back to his lips. 

“What are you gonna do about the lot of them inside?” She asked. 

He turned his head to look at her, letting himself sink further down the bench to lean back against it, “Nothing,” he told her as her finger twirled one of his curls. His hair was still relatively long, but not as long and shaggy as it used to be when he was younger. 

“Okay,” she said softly, not even questioning him.

“It’s fine,” he insisted, despite her already being on board with him, “it doesn’t matter because last week my mum ran in on Robb and Theon going at it and then a few days later caught Sansa and Margaery in the laundry room.”

“In the laundry room?” Lyanna asked, “What were they doing?”

“According to Arya’s words, Sansa was getting head on the washing machine with her tits out.”

“Wow,” she laughed “now that’s something I’d want to see.”

“You’re disgusting,” Rickon laughed, shoving her slightly. 

“Hey!” She said, batting his hand away, “Your sister is hot, okay? So is Margaery.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear any of that,” Rickon joked, still chuckling slightly at her words. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while longer, until Lyanna stubbed her cigarette and got off the bench. He watched her pat herself down, rearranging her clothes. She twisted her hair before looking back at him. Rickon handed her the hair bobble that was on his wrist from when he’d taken her hair down.

When she was done with her hair, he got up as well, deciding it was about time that they both go back in, considering that it was late and she’d need to go home eventually. He could have always driven her home himself but he knew better than to offer.

“I’ve got to get home, I expect Dacey will have a good laugh the whole ride,” she told him, walking a step in front of him, with each stride he heard the grass rustle. 

“I expect I’ve just been served the karma Sansa’s been talking about,” his hands were tucked in his pocket, seeing her approach the back door steadily. 

“You must’ve really laid it on thick with the jokes about them.” 

She turned back to him, both of their feet rooted to the ground, Lyanna reached for the door handle but he pulled her away, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her for the last time. 

He took a step with her, planting her against the door so that he could deepen the kiss. _He wasn’t lying when he said he had missed her_. Sure they were pretty much kids when they had whatever stunted friendship they had, but it always felt inebriating, being around her.

Rickon finally pulled away, watching her take a moment before her eyes fluttered open. Lyanna laughed lightly, it almost sounded like a giggle. She took hold of his t-shirt pushing him aside as she opened the door behind her and walked through. He was sure he wouldn’t hear a single word anyone would tell him at this moment.

* * *

Catelyn found Theon and Arya giggling in the hallway. It was probably in her best interest not to ask either of them why, but she had to because there was never anything good to come out of the both of them conspiring together. 

“Theon, will you please tell me why you and Arya are loitering in the hallway?” 

Theon looked at her in surprise before smiling at her and glancing down at Arya. “Catelyn! Perfect. Rickon was just calling for you, I was about to send Arya here to get you,” Theon replied enthusiastically. 

She, of course, felt the bizarre energy in the situation but proceeded to open the door anyway. Catelyn knew she had made the wrong decision the minute the door opened and she saw her youngest son, for the second time that week, in one of the worst positions a mother could find their baby boy. 

“Seven fucking Hells!” Catelyn shouted, causing Rickon’s head to jolt up, the boy at his knees to get up, tripping over Rickon’s feet. “This is the second time- the second time this week!”

As Rickon covered himself up, zipping up his trousers, she watched him search for his t-shirt, only to look back at the sound of Arya’s voice. 

“Tommen?” Arya began laughing, “Are you fucking joking me? You’re just casually getting sucked off by Tommen Baratheon now?” Catelyn dropped her forehead into her hand, closing her eyes as she processed the information.

“Baratheon?” Theon joined in, “As in Baratheon, like Myrcella?”

“Myrcella is my older sister,” Tommen squeaked out, buttoning up his shirt as Rickon forcefully pulled his own t-shirt back on. 

“I was in _my_ room,” Rickon started, doing up his belt as he talked, “ _in my room._ Neither of you should have walked in without knocking, for fuck’s sake, no wonder you walked in on Theon!” He shouted, gesturing at Theon who feigned being offended.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but it is the middle of the afternoon and you are doing Gods know what without locking your door,” Catelyn defended herself, though she felt guilty in doing so, “do none of you know what it is to lock doors? Is that all you kids do? Just have sex all the damn time? Do you not know how to just talk? Is it so hard to keep it in your pants for just one bloody minute?” 

Her voice went out at the last moment and she took a deep breath in. 

“Rickon, baby, I thought you were with Lyanna,” Catelyn heard Arya and Theon laugh at the mention of the youngest Mormont. No one had gotten over that run in yet and here Rickon was, setting a record. 

Rickon sighed, “There is no being ‘with Lyanna’, she and I are just friends,” Catelyn raised her eyebrows, folding her arms over her chest. 

“Just friends who I caught getting it on in my garden?” 

“You’re dating someone, Rick?” Tommen whispered from his place still on the floor, trying to keep out of sight. 

“I’m not fucking-“ Rickon began, his voice raised, clearly in anger. He took a deep breath before answering Tommen in a calmer tone. “Tom, I’m not dating anyone, Lee and I are just friends and that’s how it’s always been for us.” He turned to Theon, Arya and her, “If I could just please get a moment alone with Tommen where you all don’t interrupt and plant fake ideas in his head?” 

Catelyn ushered the two of them out with her and closed Rickon’s door behind them, hearing the muffled voices within before turning to her kids. 

“Myrcella’s brother, as in your ex-girlfriend Myrcella?” She questioned Arya. 

“Yeah, the one and only. Surprised you can’t tell from golden locks,” Arya said, looking down and walking forward. 

Catelyn noticed the look on her face which changed within a split second when Gendry came out of her room, closing the door behind him and smiling at her. The smile seemed to be contagious to Arya because she was wearing the same grin, the silly, drunk in love kind of smile, one she knew very well. 

* * *

It was late, much later than she preferred to stay up, but her mind refused to turn off, the gears kept turning. 

Catelyn rested her head against her husband’s chest, mindlessly tracing circles in the hair that spattered his chest. He didn’t mind, he never did. Ned had a book in his one hand, the other arm was wrapped firmly around her. She’d been wanting to say something for ten minutes, but every time she opened her mouth she had herself rethinking her words once more. 

She exhaled loudly, looking up at him, watching him take his reading glasses off and put them between the opened pages of his book, setting it aside on his nightstand. 

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?” He asked her.

Catelyn sat up, looking into his eyes, grey never seemed so welcoming. His fingers came to play with her long hair, which was hanging loose. A look she would probably describe as unruly, but he always seemed loved it.

“I just worry, that’s all,” she told him. 

Ned sat up as well, leaning against the headboard and coaxing her towards him, still in his arms, she leaned against his shoulder. 

“Don’t you worry, Ned?” She asked, looking up at him, he continued playing with her hair, relaxing her a bit more. 

“I do worry, I’ll always worry about them,” he explained, “I think I signed up for that much when I decided to become a father.”

“But-“ she started.

“ _But_ , I’m not too worried about this.” 

She didn’t entirely understand how he was able to be so cool and level-headed. 

“Because they’re not doing anything too wrong, Cat,” Ned continued, “it’s just sex, we aren’t great examples given that we’ve had 5 children together, and it’s not like they’re getting pregnant.”

“Ned.”

“Cat.”

“You don’t know that,” she sighed.

“Well for starters, they’re all gay,” he joked, to which Catelyn shoved his head gently. She began laughing along with him, whilst he was joking, she knew he wasn’t entirely wrong. 

“I only wonder if we did make a mistake in raising them,” Ned told her, his voice solemn once more, Catelyn looked up at him, “because it seems like we never taught them how to lock a door.”

“Oh, enough,” Catelyn said, laughing once again.

She held onto him, hugging his chest as he continued smoothing her hair. 

“You’re full of shit, Ned Stark.”

“And yet you married me,” Ned retorted, looking into her eyes. He kissed her on the top of her head. 

“Yes, I did,” she replied with a smile.

“Enough worrying.”

“Alright,” she accepted, barely, “only, I think you should talk to Rickon.”

“Why’s that?” 

“Did you know he and Lyanna Mormont have been on and off since high school?” She saw clearly that he wasn’t surprised by what she said. 

“I did,” he confirmed. 

“You never told me.”

“It was never my business to tell, I assumed you’d find out on your own,” he told her, “they never really dated, but I’d see Lyanna sneak out of the house thinking she was being inconspicuous.”

“Ned!” She chided him. _How could he not want to get involved?_

“He’ll talk about it if he needs to,” Ned explained

“He looks half in love with her.” 

“And if he is, he’ll tell her how he feels.”

“I’m going to talk to him myself, or maybe make Robb do it,”

“He isn’t about to listen to what Robb has to say, my love,” Ned laughed, “Let him figure it out himself.”

“Alright,” _she wasn’t about to listen to any of that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant thank you all enough for your incredible feedback on this fic.  
> thank you for reading, your comments always make my day.  
> lots of love,  
> [fineosaur](https://fineosaur.tumblr.com)  
> ps i got a comment asking about ages so:  
> robb & jon - 32  
> sansa - 28  
> arya - 25  
> bran - 24  
> rickon - 22


	4. jon & satin : tell me what you see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Satin stumble home drunk.

One thing she had noticed was that her kids didn’t enjoy talking about their feelings. Every single one of them skirted around the topic as if there were no greater discomfort than to just be open. 

She had approached Robb first, who mentioned that he knew nothing about girls and told her straightforward to  _ “talk to Sansa, she’s the only one actually dating a woman,” _ which to be fair, he had a point. And still, she noticed the only one they’d end up talking to about Rickon’s feeling, were each other. Leaving Rickon completely unaware of the fact that everyone seemed to know what he’d kept hidden for so long. 

Catelyn had barely managed to fall asleep when Ned was jolted awake. The indistinct noises from downstairs had awoken him, getting him out of bed with her trailing alongside him. She worried, despite being too tired to remember a reason to be worried about noises in one’s home in the dead of night. 

She hadn’t noticed Arya and Bran come out of their rooms, but when she stood behind her husband, flicking all the light switches on, she saw him lose his momentum. Standing still as he dropped his head.

“Jon,” Ned said, not getting a response, “Jon, for fuck’s sake, no wonder Cat is tired of you all.” 

Catelyn stood aside, Ned’s frame no longer blocking her, seeing Jon clumsily struggle with his clothing. Her husband was right, she really was tired of it. She heard Arya and Bran’s laughter as she maintained her unimpressed expression.

She watched Jon panic, finally covering himself up, every few seconds his gaze darting down to Satin, who sat on the ground, shirt pulled up over his head in an effort to hide his face, still managing some laughter despite his embarrassment. Jon smiled as he looked down at Satin, buttoning his shirt wrongly before letting himself glance at the rest of them.

“Woah,” his voice came out in a whisper, “isn’t it late, what are you all doing up?”

Catelyn saw Jon’s gaze meet her other kids, arguing, over the ticket on Arya’s t-shirt, Gendry’s t-shirt that she was clearly wearing backwards. It was all too much for her tired mind. Maybe Jon wasn’t actually her son, technically not Ned’s either, but she was not mentally equipped at that very moment to deal with her nephew’s sex life, let alone the obvious one of her daughters. 

“Jon,” Ned sighed, “son, what are you doing in the entryway like this?” 

“Are you drunk?” Bran added.

“Nope,” Jon replied, clearly lying. 

Satin stood up next to him, answering for the both of them, “Maybe a little,” he said gesturing with his thumb and index finger, how little. 

“I’m going back to bed, Ned, he’s your sister’s son, you sort him out,” Catelyn told her husband, holding his arm for a moment before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

Jon didn’t always expect to fall in love, he’d always kept romances to the back of his mind. He had a few whirlwinds that had brought the thought to the forefront of his mind for just a bit of time, but they had always been temporary, so he’d known that maybe they weren’t for him.  _ Then he met Satin.  _

He hadn’t expected to fall in love with Satin, neither was he ready for it, but it happened regardless. And somehow, every day felt unreal since then. There were things in his life that he would forget, things not of consequence, but Jon remembered their kiss, first touch, and the first confessions of love, all in vivid colour.  _ How had he been too scared to say those few words, now, when he couldn’t imagine going a day without saying them? _

They’d gone out that night, as they usually did. But this time, Satin had lied at the restaurant, saying it was Jon’s birthday, getting them a whole bottle of champagne free, then again at the pub, snagging them even more free drinks. Jon knew it was Satin’s charm and pretty face which really got them all those free drinks, but who was he to turn any of them down? 

He was sure they had taken a cab home, given as neither of them were in a state to drive. 

He was also certain that they had made out in the cab, the whole way back home, not even leaving the other’s side when they got to the door and stumbled in. 

He spent the night enjoying how it felt to be in love and adding alcohol to that just made sure that neither of them could keep their hands off one another. When they finally did decide to call a cab, ditching Jon’s car wherever it was parked on the street. 

He stood in the entryway, arms wrapped around his husband, pulling him closer, all their movements were clumsy, all except for when their lips met because the memory of kissing Satin was something Jon would take to his grave and never forget. 

Jon’s lips brushed against Satin’s softly before he leaned in properly and kissed him. The kiss was languid and if he could name a type of kiss this one would be pure giddy-happiness. Satin laughed against his lips, pushing him back into the wall before kissing him again. 

With his hands in Satin’s soft black curls, he pulled him in tighter, deepening the kiss, hearing the muffled moan he let out. Almost all of Satin’s weight was on him, not a single part of their bodies not touching. Though it might have been to make sure neither of them lose their balance but also feeling Satin against him was not something he would ever complain about. 

Satin’s hands were on his chest, unbuttoning Jon’s shirt as he kissed down his throat, behind his ear and his neck. Jon held onto Satin by his hair, his head hitting back into the wall as each kiss unravelled him, making him hotter and anticipating every next touch even more. 

When his shirt was opened, Satin leaned down, kissing his collar bone and travelling further down with his lips, until he was on his knees, staring back up at Jon. Satin kissed down his adonis belt, undoing his trousers at the same time. 

“I guess it’s time to treat the birthday boy,” Satin joked, unzipping his trousers but stilling, most likely to tease him. 

“Satin, babe, I’m dying here,” Jon said, jerking his hips in front. 

Satin kissed under his navel, then finally lowered Jon’s trousers. He instinctively closed his eyes as Satin took him in his palm, stroking him a few times. 

Jon opened his eyes to look down at his husband, who smiled at him, keeping his gaze as he brought his lips to his cock, kissing the head before going further down. His tongue then made contact, starting from the base and back up, taking him into his mouth. 

“Satin- fuck,” Jon groaned, leaning heavily against the wall, cradling the nape of Satin’s neck. 

Satin’s hand pumped him at the same time as his mouth, taking him deeper, the feeling of his moan against his cock made it hard to stop his legs from buckling under him. 

His grip on Satin’s hair was hard but Jon couldn’t even bring himself to loosen it. 

Satin took a moment to take Jon completely out of his mouth, looking up at Jon, breathing heavily before taking his cock back in swiftly, causing Jon to groan loudly, loud enough to echo, not that he could even tell in the state he was in. 

“Jon,” He felt himself being brought back to reality with the hazy voice of his father. “Jon, for fuck’s sake, no wonder Cat is tired of you all.” 

Jon lifted his head off the wall, seeing that several more lights were on than when they had just gotten in through the door. He looked to his side to see not just his father, but Catelyn, Arya and Bran as well, the latter two who looked decently amused. 

Jon pulled his trousers up, tucking himself back into his pants, looking to Satin, who was sitting on the ground with his shirt pulled over his face to keep it hidden. Jon could hear his husband’s little giggles from the floor, finding it hard to not crack a smile himself. 

He buttoned his shirt clumsily, missing a button too high, making it lopsided, but he didn’t worry too much about it, staring at his family instead. 

“Woah,” he whispered, “isn’t it late, what are you all doing up?” His voice was still hushed as he spoke. 

He watched Arya slap Bran’s hand away which was reaching for the ticket on her t-shirt, which was clearly Gendry’s and clearly worn backwards as well as inside out. 

“Jon,” Ned sighed, “son, what are you doing in the entryway like this?” 

“Are you drunk?” Bran remarked, snickering beside Arya who was covering her mouth with her hand.

“Nope,” Jon lied. 

Satin stood up next to him, “Maybe a little,” he said gesturing with his thumb and index finger, how little. 

“I’m going back to bed, Ned, he’s your sister’s son, you sort him out,” Catelyn announced, leaving back up the stairs. Jon laughed for a solid minute, aware that Catelyn had seen more than enough over the last two weeks. 

“Jon… were you getting head in the middle of the entryway… with no door in sight… for everyone to stumble upon?” Arya asked, laughing between every few words. 

He frowned, thinking for a second, “Fuck, yeah, I was,” he said realising the stupidity they had just pulled. “Oh Gods and you all saw?” 

“Yup, balls and all,” Bran stated, to which Ned smacked the back of his head lightly. 

“Go back upstairs,” Ned demanded, “both of you.” 

Bran and Arya reluctantly left, whispering to one another with grins on their faces. Of course, this was amusing to them but as time went on, Jon found himself sobering up slightly and feeling the full blast of mortification.

“Uh,” Jon started, trying to think of something to say to him.

Ned only walked into the kitchen, coming out with two glasses of water and handing them to Satin, who must’ve been, by Ned’s standards, the more sober one between them. 

“You two as well,” Ned said, “please just get some sleep.” 

Jon tried to help Satin with one of the glasses, but he pulled away, spilling some water, making Ned behind them sigh heavily. 

They made it all the way back upstairs and between then, they shed their clothes and Jon fell into a dreamless sleep beside his husband, who laid on his chest restfully. Jon fell asleep to thoughts of raven black hair, dark eyes and honeyed kisses, forgetting all else but the man beside him.

* * *

Rickon quietly went up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him and turning to the girl in his bed. As far as he knew, his parents, along with Bran and Arya, were still downstairs and no one had seen him. 

“What happened?” She asked him, a bedsheet draped over her, _ not how he had left her. _

“Just,” he laughed, his eyes darting to her piercing blue eyes, “my parents, Arya and Bran, just walked in on Jon getting head in the middle of the entryway.”

“Oh my gods,” she gasped, beginning to laugh with him. 

“Yeah, well, I really shouldn’t be laughing,” Rickon said. 

“And why’s that?” 

“Uh- no reason really,” he eluded, “let’s get back to where we were.” 

* * *

__ It was early, early enough that no one was awake yet, as she preferred it. Given the incident from the night before, it seemed everyone needed a couple of extra hours anyway.

It was a normal occurrence for them to be up at dawn, as well as it was for them to just stay in bed all day. But today, she wanted some quality morning time with Gendry, where the rest of the world was still asleep, where it was just them two. 

Arya sat at the kitchen table with Gendry, her chair was right next to his as they both sipped steaming cups of coffee. It was early enough in the morning where it hadn’t quite gotten hot yet so the comfort of him beside her was welcoming. She had been enjoying the time she was able to spend with him, completely in their own cocoon, given that everyone, namely her mother was preoccupied with the rest of her siblings letting themselves get caught midst act. She had joked to Gendry about it never happening to them, only to have him tell her not to jinx it for them.

When she heard the sound of steps coming down the stairs she was surprised that anyone would be awake when the sun had barely even risen yet. She was even more surprised when she saw who it was coming down the stairs.

“What are  _ you _ doing up so early?” Arya asked, snapping her baby brother out of his little bubble. He turned in her direction in surprise, the girl at his side’s blue eyes widening as well. 

“Fuck off, Arya,” Rickon replied, his nonchalance wasn’t quite as believable when he ran a hand through his hair, going back and forth before grabbing his car keys. 

“Shireen? Really?” Gendry sighed, “you’re with Rickon now?” 

Arya put the dots together, holding back her laughter at the thought of it all. 

“Uh, Gendry…” Shireen finally spoke up, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and laughing nervously.

“Rick, why are you fucking Gendry’s whole family?” Arya joked, sipping her coffee and staring at her brother who opened his mouth for a second only to close it again. “I mean, first Tommen and now-“

“You fucked Tommen?” Shireen gasped looking up at the tall auburn-haired boy who was suddenly speechless for the first time.

“Well, we didn’t,” he paused, “actually… uh-“ Rickon sort of gestured vaguely at nothing, which got Gendry laughing and apologising for doing so. 

“Does this mean Rickon and I have fucked the same number of Baratheons or do I win?” She whispered to Gendry who only began laughing harder. 

“That’s okay,” Shireen shrugged, both of them looking like they were getting ready to leave.

“Wait no! Stay for breakfast, Shireen,” Arya suggested, getting up from her seat and making a move to get the kettle on. 

“I don’t,” Shireen looked up at Rickon, “think this is exactly a have-breakfast-with-their-family kind of situation.” 

If Rickon ever thought he’d live down the fact that he’d been caught, pants down, twice, it wasn’t about to happen anytime soon with the way he was acting. But Arya wasn’t about to get on his case about it. 

“Then think of it as me getting to know more of Gendry’s family,” Arya suggested.

“I think you know plenty,” Rickon mumbled, opening the fridge and asking Shireen if she wanted juice. She shook her head but accepted Arya’s offer for tea.

“Talk louder, Rickon, I didn’t quite hear you,” Arya taunted, knowing he was referring to a particular blonde from her past. 

“So uh- how did you two meet?” Gendry asked, trying to ease the sudden tension.

She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen Rickon look so uneasy and uncomfortable and for once, she couldn’t tell why he was acting that way. Rickon ignored Gendry’s question, even the look Shireen gave him before answering herself. 

“A pub, actually,” Shireen’s sweet voice was a lot more pleasant than Rickon’s demeanour. 

“Uh- Rickon, could you help me in the pantry, I can’t reach the… sugar,” Arya lied, going into the next room of shelves. Rickon huffed and followed her, actually searching the top shelves. “No, you prat.” She said, batting his hands away. 

“What the fuck,” his irritation with her suddenly peaked. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Arya asked, this time with sincerity. 

“It’s early, Arya. And you’re making it hard to be awake,” he muttered miserably. 

“That’s utter shit. Tell me what’s wrong with you.”

“Nothing, I’m just feeling off lately and I don’t need everyone making it worse,” he explained, barely really, but she understood. 

“Is this about the fact that you got walked in on twice?”

“No, I don’t care about all that.”

She could tell he was lying, at least partially. 

“Is this about Lyanna?” Arya tried a final time. 

“No, why would you say that?” Rickon’s tone was defensive and reluctant. 

“No reason,” Arya lied, “Dad says you two were together in high school.” She admitted though this was a lie too. Her father would never say that directly, it was her mother who’d been asking all of them to talk to Rickon, which made matters worse in her opinion. Because no one wanted to approach the topic and yet they all acted weird around him as well. 

Rickon sounded exasperated by her words, “We never dated, okay?” 

“Okay.”

“We’ve been friends since we were kids… just it became something more after and we kept it that way.”

“So you’ve never had any feelings for her?” Arya’s tone was constantly testing the waters, knowing Rickon was a volatile person. 

“Of course I’ve felt things for Lee… but that was a long time ago, okay?” He admitted, “I can’t still feel that for her if I haven’t seen her in like three years.” 

The way he spoke sounded as if he was trying to convince himself but also as if he were asking her a question.

“Right?” He added. Arya could see the worry in his blue eyes, ones that were usually filled with fire or rage, actually looked overwrought.

Arya felt the urge to reach out to him, but she knew him better than that. “You could, Rick,” she said, “there’s always a possibility of you still being in love with her.” 

He only stared at her, leaning back against the doorframe. 

“I mean, I know it’s scary to confront your feelings but… eventually, you have to, if you don’t want to feel so ‘ _ off _ ’ all the time.” Arya told him.

He still refused to respond, only looking back at her. She could see how tired he looked in the light of the pantry. 

“Well, your other girl is sitting in our kitchen and I doubt either her or Gendry would believe we took all this time getting sugar.”

“She’s not my girl,” Rickon said weakly. 

“Yeah?” 

“I don’t  _ date _ , Arya.”

“Okay, playboy, let’s get going then,” she said, switching off the light. 

“Uh- I’ll be right there, you go in the meantime.” 

Arya didn’t question him, taking a bag of sugar from one of the lower shelves and making her way to the kitchen. 

She saw Gendry and Shireen talking animatedly, clearly neither of them bothering with the fact that she and Rickon were gone for a while. Shireen gave her a look as she set the tea in front of her. 

“Rickon forgot something upstairs, he’ll be right back,” Arya lied, sitting down next to Gendry once more and sipping her now tepid coffee. 

* * *

It was almost noon, so he shouldn’t have been surprised to find Theon still asleep in his bed, with only his lower half-covered with the sheets. 

Robb laid down on his side of the bed, watching his fiancé try to pull the sheets over his head. Theon was never much of a morning person, or a getting up person, unless he had a valid reason to be up, so during the summer, where he was off work, there wasn’t exactly a valid reason.

“I know you’re going to want to wake up when I tell you what I found out over breakfast,” Robb said. Theon only grunted in response. “So remember how last night Jon and Satin told us to come out with them for dinner and we decided not to?” There was no response but Robb knew he was listening, “Both of them came home drunk… and Dad found Jon getting head in the middle of the entryway.” 

Theon lowered the sheets, leaning up against his elbows, eyes widening in amusement before beginning to laugh. “Please tell me you’re not joking,” Theon said through laughter. 

“I doubt I could come up with a joke like that.”

Theon continued laughing and Robb watched him, smile plastered on his face as he watched the man he loved. At that moment he couldn’t seem to care why Theon was really laughing, or that he was half asleep when Robb had come into the room, or even (maybe a little) the fact that he was certainly naked under the sheet that barely covered his body.

“Let’s get married,” Robb blurted.

Theon looked back at him, a smile still on his lips from laughing, “I thought that was the point of us being engaged, Robb.” 

“But let’s set a date, let’s get married next month or sooner.”

For a moment, the expression on Theon’s face was unreadable, as if he were still trying to put together what was going on. “Wait, you’re serious?” Theon asked

“Yeah, do I look like I don’t want to marry you?” Robb questioned, “Do you not want to?” 

“No, no, no! I do, I do, I would marry you today if you asked,” he reassured Robb, sitting up on the bed, “I’d marry you in a heartbeat, now and always.” 

Theon leaned in to kiss Robb, smiling before pressing his lips to Robb’s. His hand held the back of Robb’s head, pulling him in closer as Robb held onto his wrist, falling back into bed and into Theon’s touch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant thank you guys enough for your incredible feedback on this fic! i never expected to be writing something like this and honestly, it's refreshing to write.  
> thank you all for reading, hope you liked this one, jon x satin are one of my favourite rarepairs so expect to see more of them.  
> lots of love,  
> [fineosaur](https://fineosaur.tumblr.com)


	5. bran & jojen : you've got to hide your love away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran's secret relationship comes out for all to see.

“Something wrong?” 

Robb turned to his side, watching Theon climb over the bench and sit by his side. Robb took a moment to watch Theon, follow the lock of black hair that fell by his face, the underlying concern in his eyes despite the smile on his lips, just the way Theon sat with one leg up on the bench and then other on the ground. Robb sunk back on the bench, laying his head on the edge. 

“Not even in the slightest,” he replied, smiling at Theon.

“Then why are you brooding here?” Theon asked as he ran his fingers through Robb’s hair, “I reiterate ‘here’ because you told me through, gags, though of course not in any good way, that this is where you found Rickon getting it on.” 

“Oh, please don’t remind me,” Robb said, cringing, “I would’ve told him off if I wasn’t trying to keep my dinner down.” 

“So, what’s going on then?”

“The broody look is just hereditary as a Stark… I was really just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“The fact that I have to ask someone other than you to be my best man,” Robb admitted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Theon. Theon stayed silent for a moment before laughing for a moment, leaning down to kiss Robb, “I immediately think of you when I think of best anything, best friend, best man-“

“Best fuck?”

“Ha, yeah, so much for being romantic.”

“Fucking is romantic, or at least when we fuck it is,” Theon leaned in to press his lips to Robb’s once more. 

“You always know what to say,” Robb laughed. 

“But you can be my best husband,”  _ husband _ , Robb liked the sound of that.

“I hope I’m your only husband,” Robb said, sitting up and turning to Theon.

Theon put his hands on Robb’s neck, thumb tracing the line of his jaw, looking down at his lips before his brown eyes met his blue ones, “I’m where I always should have been, this is it.  _ You are it _ . Nothing is ever going to make me leave your side.” 

Robb was taken aback for a moment, he felt himself drawn into Theon’s eyes, hardly able to say that he was only joking, “I love you,” he said instead, holding onto Theon’s wrists, bringing their lips together. He lowered Theon against the bench, kissing him firmly as his hand went behind Theon’s head to cradle it against the hard wooden bench. 

Theon’s legs wrapped around his, bringing him closer to him. It was probably stupid of them to get into this on a small bench, either of them could tip over the side and fall into the grass, but there was never time to think about the logistics of things when all Robb could think about was the way Theon’s tongue felt against his and the way their pants got tighter with every brush. 

Theon held him by his waist, his hand going down to hold his arse.“You two look like you’re having fun,” a voice interrupted, Robb felt sit behind him on the bench. 

“Satin?” Robb sighed, reluctantly lifting himself off Theon. 

He sat back in his place, turning to Satin, seeing Jon stand behind the bench, leaning down to kiss the black curls on Satin’s head. Theon stayed lying down, folding an arm under his head as he looked at the rest of them. 

“Jon would like me to bat my eyes at you two in an effort to get you out of the house with us.”

Jon laughed, “Fuck off,” before leaning down on the back of the bench, “Arya and Gendry are coming too.” 

“Should we go back inside and let you finish off?” Satin continued.

“You two can hardly laugh about anything, it’s been only a few days since you were caught by dad,” Robb countered, leaning back against Theon’s bent leg, hearing his fiancé laugh at his joke. 

“I can’t believe you two, have I said that yet?” Theon added, “I can’t believe Ned Stark had to see you getting sucked off, Jon.” 

“Oh shut up, Greyjoy, he saw your bare arse first, remember?” Jon scoffed, unable to stop his laughs. Robb could hardly stop his own, despite the situation had been mortifying, he had to admit it was hilarious to have happened, especially given that he wasn’t the only one to have been found. 

“Are we heading out or what?” Satin asked, leaning his head back against Jon behind him. 

“Alright, let's go,” Theon said, getting up from the bench, holding a hand out to Robb, “I’m just going to head up to get our phones, I need to make a call.”

They headed towards the kitchen, Satin getting a bottle of water from the fridge as Jon grabbed his keys. The front door opened and Robb turned his attention to Jon. 

He was ready to ask him the question Jon most likely knew was coming, but was interrupted by Theon’s voice. 

“Rick! Great, can I use your phone real quick?” 

Rickon had already walked into the kitchen, taking the water Satin had offered him and taking a sip. “Yeah sure.” He tossed his phone to Theon, who easily caught it. 

“You don’t have a lock on your phone?” Theon said, taking a seat on the counter beside Robb. 

“No,” Rickon shook his head, finishing off the water and throwing it into the recycling bin. 

“Why not?” Theon asked, not looking up, sounds of a number being dialled came from the phone. 

“I don’t have anything to hide,” Rickon crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the fridge. “Why do you have a lock?” 

Jon and Satin sat at the kitchen table, Jon’s arm wrapped around Satin’s shoulder as they watched on in amusement. Jon’s fingers twisted Satin’s hair idly. 

“So that no one sees all the naked pictures I have of Robb,” Theon said, as if on cue, everyone sighed in disgust, Robb dropped his forehead into his palm, shaking his head before elbowing Theon. “Hey! You’re the one who told me to always tell the truth.”

“Ugh,” Rickon cringed, “I know I seem like I’m immune to most things, but I don’t need to know all this about you and Robb’s weird sex life.”

“And we already know enough about yours, don’t we, little one,” Theon taunted, still not having dialled the number on the screen yet. 

“Ha, you don’t know shit,” Rickon laughed, taking another bottle from the fridge as the phone in Theon’s hand began to ring.

“Oh you’re getting a call from... an unsaved number,” Theon told him as he walked towards him, showing him the phone.

“Mmh, yeah don’t pick up,” He shook his head, swallowing his water and closing the bottle.

“You know who it is?” Robb asked, looking at the phone vibrating in Theon’s palm.

“Yeah,” Rickon held the phone, pressing the lock button to end the call.

“And you just don’t save numbers?” 

“Nope.”

“You’re so fuckin’ weird, dude,” Theon laughed, hopping off the counter and finally dialling the number, heading out of the kitchen. Rickon only laughed, drinking more water.

“Do you want to get drinks with us?” Satin asked, fingers intertwined with Jon’s. “If you don’t mind being a 7th wheel?”

“Uh yeah, okay, I guess” Rickon shrugged.

* * *

His music was relatively loud on the speakers in his room. But not loud enough to wake anyone up, of course.

It was late, he had been staring at his ceiling for a solid hour, knowing it was late but not knowing how late. So when he heard a thud on his floorboards, his head snapped to the side to his windows, from where the noise came from, seeing the one person who was already on his mind. 

“Lee?” Rickon asked, surprised to see her. 

“What are you up to, sad one?” Lyanna said, looking around his room.

“I’m not sad.”

“‘Off With Their Heads’ is a sad album in disguise.” Rickon would have defended himself saying he would prefer to use the word ‘ _ contemplative _ ’ but decided to change the subject. 

“Why are you here?”

“That’s a question I haven’t heard from you before, sure you’re alright?” She joked.

“Yeah, of course,” he told her, getting up from his bed.

“So, you never gave me your new number.”

“Is that why you’re here? To get my number?” Rickon got closer to her, staring down at her, trying hard not to smile at her so called excuse. 

“Sure,” Lyanna replied, watching his face, her gaze lingering on his lips before he leaned down himself, kissing her hard. 

He cradled the nape of her neck, pulling her closer by her waist, letting her hair down from its bun. Her hands were still cold from being outside, but even against his bare chest, he didn’t mind. His tongue sought out hers, their bodies getting closer with every touch. 

Rickon turned off his speakers, pulling Lyanna with him, refusing to leave her lips as he walked towards his door. He pushed her against his door, pulling away from her lips to stare down at his door handle, turning the lock before gazing down at her. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Lee,” he told her as he jutted his hips out, making sure she felt the bulge in his shorts. 

“I can tell,” she laughed, throwing his hands around his neck. 

He lifted her up, onto his hips, pushing her against the door once more, just to feel her body against his. Rickon brought Lyanna to his bed, throwing her down as he continued to kiss her, this time rocking his hips against her just for the slightest relief. 

Kissing down her throat, Rickon pulled away, taking a moment to just savour how she looked, hair wild and loose, eyes dark and wanting. He took her t-shirt off, swallowing hard as she stared back at him. 

“You’re not wearing a bra,” he said on instinct, more because he hadn’t expected to be rendered speechless by her being naked so quickly. 

Lyanna leaned against her elbows, smiling at him, he’d call it a smirk but with the way her eyes looked back at him, he’d much rather call it a smile. As he stared down at her, barely coherent, she undid her jeans, shimmying them off and tossing them on the floor. 

“I’m not wearing any knickers either,” she told him, which either made him less coherent or snapped him out of his daze. 

He leaned down to kiss her again, groaning at the feeling of her skin under his hands. Rickon let his hands trace down the sides of her body, positioning her on the edge of the bed before reluctantly pulling away from her lips. Instead, he let his mouth explore the rest of her body. 

Rickon kissed down her neck, coming to her collar bones, he lingered long enough to know that he’d be leaving behind love bites all over her body. When he came to her chest, he softly bit on the mounds of her breasts, hearing her soft moans as he venerated her body. 

When he reached her navel, her hand came to his hair, pushing his hair back, out of his face and keeping it there. His eyes met hers for a moment, as his fingers came to run across her inner thighs, coming between them and hovering by her clit. 

Lyanna threw her head back on impulse, closing her eyes in the process as his mouth took the place of his finger, sucking down on her clit. 

He bent her knee, throwing her leg over his shoulder before peeking his tongue out, going down her folds and teasing her with the tip of it. With the sounds she made, he could tell she was holding herself back, trying to be as silent as possible. 

When his mouth latched onto her clit once more, he slowly added two fingers into her as well. Rickon looked up at her, hearing her moans muffled by her hand over her mouth. He curled his fingers inside her, feeling her grip on his curls tighten and her back arch. 

He added a third finger, lifting his head. He pried off the hand over her mouth, making sure her eyes were on him.

“Be as fucking loud as you want, Lee,” Rickon told her, “everyone already thinks I’m a whore anyway.” 

Lyanna laughed breathily before arching her back more with the thrusts of his fingers. He still held her hand in his, intertwining their fingers before he brought his tongue to her clit, flicking it before sucking again. 

He could certainly tell she wasn’t holding back now. She moaned loudly, cursing between saying his name and cursing again. When she finally came, he held her down, letting her ride it out before pulling away. Watching her had him stuck between wanting to tell her how he felt and desperately needing to feel her on his cock. 

Rickon got up from his knees, kissing her a last time before getting up properly and stretching out his back.  _ Gods, she was unravelling him.  _

Lyanna sat up, pulling him closer by his shorts, she got up on her knees, so that she was levelled with him and pulled him into a proper kiss. Her blunt nails raked against his shoulders and up his neck, grazing against his scalp before burying her fingers in his hair. Rickon let himself enjoy the feeling of her pressed up against him, trying to ignore the need to push her down and have his way with her.

He pulled away, breath heavy, cupping her face before kissing her chastely and pulling away. “I’m going to get drinks for us,” Rickon told her, taking in a deep breath and walking towards the door. He unlocked the door, stepping out and closing it behind him. He stood by the door for a moment, closing his eyes and taking in a few breaths before adjusting himself.  _ How was it that every feeling he pushed away years ago had come bubbling to the surface the moment he laid eyes on her again? _

In the kitchen, his mind was still preoccupied with thoughts of Lyanna that he hadn’t noticed Bran at the table with papers scattered around the table and his hand hovering over his keyboard. Rickon went straight to the fridge, pulling out two beers, opening each using the fridge magnet that doubled as a bottle opener. 

“Why two beers, Rick?” Bran asked tiredly, breaking Rickon out of his thoughts. 

“Because I’m thirsty,” he responded, earning him an eyebrow raise, “jump off my dick,  _ Bran _ .”

Bran only held his hands up in mock surrender, obviously not believing any excuse Rickon was to throw at him. “Enjoy your two beers, alone,” Bran said, emphasising the ‘alone’. 

Rickon shook his head, going back up the stairs. He held both bottles in one hand, opening up the door to his room. 

Lyanna looked back at him from where she sat on the ledge of his window, cigarette balanced between her fingers, exhaling the drag outside she smiled at him. She was wearing her t-shirt again, he noted. 

He took a seat opposite her, handing her one of the beers before taking a cigarette for himself out of the packet near her. Rickon leaned in closer to her, cigarettes touching as he tried to light his with hers, inhaling the smoke before leaning back again. 

The silence between them dwindled when he was halfway through his bottle.

“How long have you been in the North for?” He asked her noticing how she twisted her hair aside. He handed her the hair bobble on his wrist, waiting for her answer.

She looked stared back at him for a moment, “Two years,” she said, “I dropped out of school a year in.” 

Rickon nodded, taking a swig of his beer, he laughed, shaking his head before drinking more, “Sorry just, two years and I haven’t-“ tried not to finish where his sentence was going.  _ He’d been in the North for almost two years and he had no fucking idea. _ “What are you doing in the North?” 

“I’ve been helping my mum and sisters keep the family business afloat,” Lyanna told him. 

“So, you’re not moving anytime soon?” 

“I doubt.”  _ Good _ . 

“I’m staying in the North, too,” Rickon added, stubbing his half-smoked cigarette in the ashtray between them and leaning back against the wall. 

“Why?” Lyanna blurted, “I thought you were all about travelling and whatever?” 

“I did that,” he told her, “but now, I’m home.” He smiled at her watching her set her cigarette on one of the ridges of the ashtray. 

She got up, taking her bottle with her. 

“What are you doing?” Rickon asked. 

Lyanna didn’t respond, walking to his nightstand, setting her bottle down before taking his phone which was laid beside it. “I can’t believe you don’t have a fucking passcode,” she laughed, sounds of the dial tone coming from the phone, “I’m getting your number.”

Her phone began ringing from the ground, where she had tossed her jeans. She ended the call, taking her phone with her before coming closer to him. She took a moment before she set their phones down on the ledge and turned to him. 

“Now I can call you instead of showing up unannounced.” 

He grinned, a wide, possibly stupid grin. But as her hands met his chest, he couldn’t be bothered with whether or not he was acting like a fool.

“Kiss me, Lee,” he told her. 

Her thumb grazed his lips before she tilted his chin, leaning in to kiss him. Rickon pulled her closer, smelling her shampoo as he let her hair down again. She kissed him, nipping his lower lip before letting her tongue meet his. He moaned as her hands wandered around his body. 

“Come on,” she said, coaxing him up before leading him back to his bed. 

Lyanna pushed him back onto the bed, pulling her t-shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor, Rickon sat back on his bed, watching as she took her hair out before kissing him again. He felt her fingertips against his chest as they lowered down until they reached his shorts.

She slipped her hand under the waistband of his shorts, he broke away from their kiss to moan her name. Rickon took her hand in his, bringing her closer, onto his lap. He kissed her before turning her over, both of them on the bed now, with him hovering over her, trying not to lose himself in the way she touched him. 

Her hands went back to his shorts, lowering them until his hands joined hers to completely remove them. He kissed down her neck, groaning into her skin as she took his cock in her palm, languid strokes. Rickon lifted his head to hers, his forehead against hers, keeping her gaze for a moment until he couldn’t hold his lids open for much longer. 

He kissed her again, his hand trailing down her stomach, getting lower until he reached her cunt, putting two fingers in her and thrusting. She threw her head back with a moan and he kissed her throat, growing impatient. 

Rickon took his fingers out, his hand came over hers as he aligned himself, tip of his cock passing down her folds. He entered her with a swift thrust hearing her let out a deep moan as her nails dug into his shoulders. He kept a steady pace, thrusting deeply before kissing her again. Lyanna’s hands buried themselves in his thick hair, tight grip as his was on her waist and thigh. 

Lyanna lifted his head, dark eyes gazing into his, “Ah- fuck me,” she said, her head falling back with a moan, “Gods, fuck me.” He kissed her again, feeling one of her hands leave his hair. 

Her hand came between them, fingers rubbing her clit as he did exactly as she asked, unrelenting pace causing him to pant. Her legs tightened around him, pulling him in deeper. Rickon lifted her leg over his shoulder as he barely hung on by a thread. 

She arched her back, her hand between their bodies stilling as she came. He slowed down, thrusting a few more times before he kissed her bruisingly, knowing he was close too. 

Lyanna held his waist, her other hand still in his hair. She tugged his hair for him to look up at her. When his eyes met hers, she brought her lips to his ear. 

“ _ Come _ ,” she ordered him, breathily biting his earlobe.

“Fucking hells, Lee,” Rickon grunted out before leaning his forehead against hers. 

He held onto her tightly, kissing her to drown out his groan, to stop him from saying anything else to her. Rickon could hardly believe he made it three years without her, and doubted he could ever do it again.

Lyanna laid beside him in silence, tucked in his arm as her fingertips grazed his chest. She looked up at him before her hands brushed his hair aside, only for it to fall back into his face. She lifted herself up just enough to lean in and kiss him. Rickon wasn’t sure if he was just feeling delirious from her touch or if it was the feeling of her lips on his, but he closed his eyes, enjoying the softness of her embrace. 

“You’re driving me insane,” he told her, pulling away to look back at her. Her expression was unreadable, for a moment she only took a breath in, smiling slightly before kissing him again. 

Rickon could feel her restraint, he wasn’t the slightest bit surprised when she pulled away, leaving the bed in search of her t-shirt. 

“I should get going,” she said, avoiding his eyes, “have you seen my phone? I need to call a cab.”

Lyanna pulled her t-shirt over her head, searching the room, “ _ Lee _ ,” Rickon tried getting her attention. He reached out to her, pulling her gently by her hand, “Stay with me.” 

“I-“ she started.

“It’s late. I’ll drive you home in the morning, just stay, a few more hours. I’ll wake up early to drop you. No one will even see you leaving,” he brushed her still loose hair, out of her face, giving her a small smile, “please?” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Okay, I’ll stay,” she agreed, relaxing in his touch.

Rickon switched off the lights, crawling into bed behind her, pulling her closer and breathing in the smell of her shampoo as he felt himself falling asleep. 

It was only twenty minutes in, when he was a minute away from drifting asleep, when he heard her voice. 

“I miss you,” Lyanna told him softly, her voice only a whisper, “ _ so _ much, it scares me.” He shifted, kissing her neck with her still in his arms. “ _ Being around you _ , scares me.” 

_ “Lee?” _ Rickon asked, his voice raspy with sleep.  _ What was she trying to say? _

She got up again, sliding out of his bed and looking for her things in the dark. He turned on the lamp on his cluttered nightstand, watching her frantically look around his room. She put her t-shirt on again, twisting her hair into a bun, bending over for her jeans. 

Rickon sat up, looking at her, “Lee, come on,” he tried, “what do you even mean? You can’t say stuff like that at 4 am and tell me you’re just leaving. Without even explaining.” 

He stopped her hands from moving, holding them before cupping her face. 

“What’s going on? Did I do something? Did I hurt you?” He asked.

Lyanna laughed, it was hardly a laugh, “No, of course not,” she said, holding onto his wrists, “I just haven’t seen you in year, and suddenly things are the same again when nothing’s really the same, but they are because I miss you, even when I’m right next to you, I miss you.” 

“You tried leaving because you… miss me?” He asked, lowering his hands and watching her sigh, “Sorry, hey, no, stay, please. Okay? Just… let’s talk in the morning, alright? Let’s just sleep and then we can talk, properly. Okay?”

She looked up at him, pulling at his waist and holding him closer. Lyanna rested her head against his chest and he stood with her in his embrace, hearing her breathing get steady. “Yeah, I’m sorry,” she told him, following him into bed as he turned off his lamp. “I’m sorry for freaking out.” Lyanna said, with a hand on his jaw, she felt for his lips, fingers guiding her as she kissed him in the dark. 

There were so many things he wanted to say to her in that moment, to let her know, things it had taken years maybe just a week to come to terms with. Given how overwhelmed she seemed, he decided against talking until he had gotten some hours of sleep in. 

His tongue met hers, hearing a soft moan from her before she put a leg over his, kissing him as she straddled him. Rickon brought his hands to cup her face as their lips met, kisses slow and deep. Lyanna reached between them, stroking him a few times, he felt a groan deep in his throat when she touched him. 

She kissed up his neck, “I want you, Rickon,” she said, kissing behind his ear, taking him inside her all in one go, “and I don’t just mean inside me.” 

Rickon threw his head back, thrusting his hips up to meet hers. Their breaths were shallow, as their bodies met almost in sync. 

She felt down his arm, reaching for his hand, “Touch me,” her voice came out in pants. He listened without hesitation, bringing his hand between their bodies, slowly rubbing her clit between two fingers. Lyanna sat up, arching her back as she got closer to the edge. 

She kept her balance with her hands firmly on his chest, blunt nails slowly dragging down. He held her by her waist, his legs bent at the knee as he met each one of her movements. Her hand pried his hand from her waist, bringing it to her breast, holding it there as she came apart, stilling as she gasped, “Gods, Rickon,” she moaned, lowering herself back down until their foreheads met. 

Rickon brought his hands up her back, holding the small of her back as his other hand traced up the ridges of her spine. He reached up for her lips, still thrusting inside her as she rode out her orgasm. He kissed her with the energy he would’ve used just to tell her how much he wanted her too. 

He held her tightly, burying a hand in her hair as he came, his whole body tensing before falling into ecstasy. He knew he loved her, he knew she wanted him, he felt elated in a way that wasn’t just to do with the way she just rode him, snapping all the tension from his body. 

They’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms, restful and undisturbed. And yet he’d woken up early, knowing he had promised her he’d drop her home. 

Slowly sliding out of bed, he walked into his bathroom, exhausted but filled with excitement of what to come. As he brushed his teeth, he hoped he wouldn’t run into Arya or any one of his siblings again. He’d woken up early just to avoid them all. Hoping not to scare off Lyanna just as she had started to let herself dip her toes in the water. 

When he’d entered the shower, he turned the tap, cold water hitting his body and soaking his hair, it woke him up with a shock. He’d spent ten minutes letting the water run down his body, same thoughts running through his head. Once he was done washing his hair, he hadn’t even noticed Lyanna walk into the bathroom, her hair loose, flowing down her bare shoulders. 

He stood under the showerhead, pushing his hair back with both hands as he watched her open the shower door and join him. She smiled at him as she got closer her hands passing down his chest before reaching for the tap, turning the temperature hotter as she pushed him into the wall, the cold tiles hitting his back. 

Rickon watched as the water ran in rivulets down her body, soaking her dark hair. She got closer to him, tilting her head up to kiss him. She tasted minty, he hadn’t even noticed when she’d gotten in and brushed her teeth as he showered. 

Lyanna kissed him breaking away as he said her name. She let her hands travel down his body, taking him firmly in her palm, stroking upwards as her eyes never left his. 

As she continued, he barely remembered that he was standing there cold, because she was fire in herself, pumping his cock until he could barely keep it together anymore. 

“Lee, Gods, I’m gonna come,” he told her, holding onto her waist, feeling the loss of her as she lowered herself to her knees. 

She smiled as she continued stroking him, “Come on my tits, Rickon.” 

Rickon’s hand came over hers, measured strokes as he came, on her chest, reaching her neck as water ran down her back. She held him after he was done, licking the tip as he watched her. There had to be screaming going on in his head, because everything felt too good. 

Rickon bent over, pulling Lyanna up and backing her into the glass shower wall. He kissed her so hard he was sure he’d seen stars. He bit her lip pulling away, holding her by her neck. 

“Are you trying to fucking kill me, Lee?” He asked before leaning his forehead against hers, his breathing still heavy. She only laughed, her fingers in his wet hair as she pulled him closer to kiss him again. 

She moaned before pulling away, smiling widely at him, “Go and get ready, I’m going to shower quickly and we can get going.” 

Rickon reluctantly pulled away from her, walking out of the shower and drying himself off. He glanced over his shoulder, watching the shampoo run down her hair. He felt so far gone, it was hilarious to think he’d ever thought he’d get over her. 

He sat on the ledge of his window, cool morning breeze feeling icy against his wet hair. He had thrown on clothes and had been waiting only a few minutes before she’d gotten out of the shower, wrapped in a towel and hair still dripping.

Rickon had already set out a clean t-shirt of his for her. She changed, patting her hair dry before coming to sit by him. She leaned against his shoulder, he could already feel her wet hair through his t-shirt but didn’t mind. 

“Let’s get going before anyone wakes up,” he told her, taking the towel from her hand and tossing it onto his unmade bed. 

He locked the door to his room from the outside, taking her downstairs, happy not to hear a single sound. They left the house without meeting anyone and despite his obvious sleep deprivation, he felt completely alive. 

“Do you want to get some breakfast before I drop you off?” Rickon asked, glancing at her as he drove down the motorway. 

“Yeah, of course,” Lyanna replied, fingertips circling his hand that laid on his thigh. Rickon took her hand in his, unable to stop himself from kissing it before putting it down and taking the gear once more. 

* * *

“Which one of you was dying last night?” Theon asked, going to sit on the same pool chair as Robb. 

“Come again?” Sansa replied as Margaery played with her hair, plaiting it, everyone wanted to know what Theon was on about. 

“Yes, she probably said that, but who was  _ she _ ?” Theon said, putting on a pondering expression, as if there were no bigger mystery. 

“What are you on about?” Satin asked, lowering himself into the pool, cautiously trying not to get his hair wet. 

“One of these three, well, I’m sure it was a woman, had been screaming all night and I want to know if I should congratulate you Sansa, Marg or Gendry?” Theon explained gesturing to each of them one by one. 

“I’m still trying to live down the laundry room incident… and I doubt my lungs could handle that,” Sansa dismissed. 

“So, you heard it too?” Theon asked curiously. 

“Of course we all heard it you dolt,” Jon said, throwing one of his ice cubes at Theon before setting his drink down. 

“Hey, mind the hair, you bastard,” Theon shouted back, frowning as Jon joined Satin in the pool, “so it was you, Arya?” 

“Piss off, you pervert, it wasn’t me,” Arya laughed, “Gendry’s pretty great-“ she paused in thought, “but I don’t need to reiterate that to him with screaming.”

“You think I’m pretty great?” Gendry whispered to only her. She was sat between his legs as they both laid back on a pool chair, enjoying the sun with the rest of her family. Arya smiled at his comment. 

“Average,” she joked back at him. 

He lowered himself closer to her ear, “When I have my way with you later, you’ll rethink that ‘average’,” Gendry taunted, her heartbeat suddenly uneven as she felt herself grow hotter. 

“I’m going to hold you to that,” she promised, almost forgetting they weren’t alone, wanting to press her lips to his and never leave his touch. 

“Someone should ask Rickon and his two beers,” Bran added, lowering his book as he spoke before going back to his reading. 

Everyone suddenly turned to Rickon, who had been lying back on the edge of the pool, cigarette on his lips. He lifted himself to look in Bran’s direction (or so she thought, given that his sunglasses were obscuring his blue eyes). If anyone was about to say anything, they waited to see what the youngest Stark would do and as expected, none of them went bored. 

Rickon got up and walked towards Bran, splashing water from the pool in his direction, drenching him and his book, everyone else laughed as Rickon went into the deep end of the pool, lowering himself in completely, all but his hand with his half-smoked cigarette and sunglasses were seen for a moment until he came back up. 

“So Rick, was it Lyanna or is it Tommen who screams like a woman?” Theon kept going, Arya couldn’t help but find it quite amusing, in her head adding _ or Shireen.  _

“Why would you believe anything Bran says?” Rickon asked, smoothing his hair back and tossing his sunglasses on the deck, leaning by the edge of the pool.

“I saw you open two bottles, Rickon,” Bran defended himself, gesturing with his book.

“Fine it was me,” Arya lied, knowing Gendry was most likely about to make a face, given that they had both fallen asleep early that night, she pinched his leg, hoping he wouldn’t say anything to contradict her. 

“Ow, dammit,” she heard him complain.

“But earlier…” Theon began.

“Yeah, I lied earlier, it was me okay, now drop it,” she said, knowing Rickon clearly wasn’t ready to talk about any of this. 

* * *

She could tell when something was on his mind, he always had a tell for when he would much rather be someplace else or likely already was in his head. So she wasn’t surprised when she was able to read it through his lingering touches and the dark look in his usually light blue eyes. 

Arya knew what Gendry was up to, if it wasn’t already obvious by the way his lips met hers.

Gendry kissed her, hand locking on her neck and jaw, holding her tightly as his lips met hers bruisingly. Arya let out an involuntary moan, they were still in the hallway, not even near her bedroom. She held onto his waist, pulling his body closer to hers. He bit her lip before letting his tongue graze hers, his hand travelling up into her hair, fisting a handful and kissing her with more force. 

Arya fumbled with his t-shirt, trying to pull him towards her room with no avail, until he decided to pick her up onto his hips and walk both of them into her room, closing the door behind them. 

Gendry set her down on her bed peppering every bit of skin exposed to him with kisses. He pulled at her clothes as she tried to get his t-shirt off. 

“Gods, I can never get enough of you,” Gendry told her between kisses, as more of her clothing hit the floor. She couldn’t tell if it was the way he kissed her, the way he touched her or the words he told her which made her head spin, surely it was all three, dancing along her skin and sending her in flames. 

Arya reached between them, slipping her hand down the front of his shorts, earning her a deep groan, it rang through her body as he kissed down her chest. Gendry looked back up at her, removing both her knickers and shorts and throwing them aside. She continued stroking him for a while longer, until he took her by her wrist, pinning both her hands down, this time he came down to kiss her lips, she threw her head back, kissing him as if her life depended on it. 

He pulled away at her dismay, bringing her hands down with his and placing them at her sides before he lowered himself down her body. Gendry kissed down her sternum, spending too much and too little time on her breasts, each time his tongue met her skin, she felt herself grow more and more impatient. He continued down her stomach, kissing her navel before kissing her hip bone. 

“Gendry, please,” Arya could hardly be held down for much longer, especially when he was teasing her so thoroughly. Part of her had known to expect as much after the comment she had made.  _ “When I have my way with you later, you’ll rethink that ‘average’,”  _ just the thought of his words, the raspiness of his whisper, sent a jolt through her stomach.

“Gendry, please, what?” Gendry’s eyes flickered back at her,  _ he wanted her to beg? _

“Just-“ she felt him go from nothing to all the way, sucking on her clit, sending her body trembling as he did, “fuck me.” 

“Not just yet, love,” he told her, tone always full of love despite how filthy his words could be. 

She whined as he pulled away, letting go of her hands and lifting himself off the bed. Arya sat up, leaning on her elbows. She watched him finally get rid of his shorts, he stroked himself just once as he got closer to her. 

Gendry put his one knee on the bed, still standing as his eyes darted up and down her body. He licked his lip before leaning on the bed, “Touch yourself,” he told her. She bit her lip, waiting a moment to see if he actually wanted her to play with herself as he watched. “I said, _ touch yourself, _ for me.” 

Arya made sure to keep his gaze, maybe she’d try drive him crazy as he was doing to her. “Fine,” she accepted, sucking on two of her fingers, seeing the way his chest rose as he watched her. 

She started by slowly adding one of her fingers into herself, making sure to overdo how much fun she was having. Arya slipped in another finger, curling them as she arched her back, moaning, taking them out to touch her clit. She continued back and forth, adding a third finger as she used her other hand to touch her clit. 

Arya heard Gendry groan, stroking himself as he watched her. She threw her head back, circling her clit and moaning, “Gendry, fuck me,” she told him, half expecting him to ignore her pleads. Instead he grabbed her by her waist, kissing her heedlessly. 

“You’re going to be the end of me,” he told her as he kissed down her neck. 

* * *

This time he had known she was coming by; she still came through his window, but this time he expected it. He had been lying on his bed, just as last time, with her on his mind. And when she dropped in, he smiled at her, getting up from his bed and wrapping her in his embrace, kissing her, not wanting to let go. 

“It’s nice to see you too,” Lyanna said, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

It wasn’t anything he would have ever expected, at any point in his life. But Rickon stood there, with her in his arms, thinking about how much had changed so quickly, over coffee and crepes during a too early breakfast after one of the most conflicting nights of his life. 

They had talked, that morning, about  _ them _ . An elusive ‘ _ us _ ’. Something that had never come up before, not since the day she had kissed him, a hard yet clumsy kiss, when neither of them had quite known where they stood, when they were still figuring themselves out, when she wanted to know if she  _ ‘really even liked boys’ _ . They had always promised it wouldn’t happen again, and then it did, and then they stopped promising altogether. Instead it became a routine they fell into together, never quite questioning what it meant, only enjoying their time together.

Now it had come up, because he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t enjoy anything if he knew it was coming to an end. But now he knew it wasn’t. If anything, he knew it wouldn’t. Rickon had never dated, not really, and now here he was, never wanting to let go of her, but completely fine with it, because he knew he could hold her again. 

“Gods, I’ve missed you,” Rickon told her, kissing the top of her head, taking a deep breath, smelling her shampoo. 

“We met just the other day,” she laughed. 

“I know, Lee. And yet I did,” Lyanna tilted her head, smiling up at him.

From then on it was just lingering kisses and tempted touches until he barely knew whether he was dreaming. To be awoken the next morning, with her draped halfway across him, still asleep, knowing it was all real, gave him a sense of bliss he never thought he’d know. 

They’d somehow managed to drag themselves out of bed, not without being away from the other’s lips for long, reluctantly throwing clothes on and heading downstairs to the kitchen. 

Rickon had hardly remembered that he was still in his parents’ house, so utterly transfixed by the dark-haired woman at his side that he’d turned on the coffee machine, lost in her eyes as she spoke about sneaking him into her house after today. 

“Since when do you care if anyone sees me coming in?” Rickon asked, feeling himself drawn closer to her. She leaned against the island, looking up at him. 

“I don’t,” Lyanna shook her head, biting back a smile. 

“Alright, good then,” he leaned down, lips hovering by hers. 

He kissed her softly on the corner of her lips, cupping her face before kissing her again, this time properly. Rickon felt her hands on his chest, fisting his t-shirt, leaning into his kiss. His tongue grazed her lower lip, pulling away for a moment just to watch her eyes flutter open before kissing her again, not holding back, pushing her against the island. Lyanna’s arms wound around his waist, one slipping under his t-shirt. 

“Lee?”  _ I love you. _

“Hmm?” she answered, barely leaving his lips, pulling him closer. He only shook his head, kissing her harder, his tongue meeting hers. 

“Rickon, will you stop being disgusting?” Sansa’s voice chimed in his head. “You’re in the kitchen.”

Rickon ignored her, not even flinching as he continued kissing Lyanna, feeling her laugh against his lips.

“Are you really just going to ignore me?” Sansa asked once more, the sound of the fridge opening tore him away from Lyanna. He still refused to notice Sansa, only looking back at Lyanna with a smile, she was clearly finding his defiance amusing. Rickon leaned down, his fingers playing with her hair as he brought his lips to hers once more, this time making sure to give Sansa the finger, hoping she’ll know where to shove it despite his refusal to put it into words. 

“Mum, will you please say something,” he heard Sansa’s voice yet again. Rickon pulled away, barely, still just a breath away from Lyanna’s lips.

“Sweetheart, please get your tongue out of that girl’s throat, it’s not even 10 am yet,” Catelyn pleaded politely, clearly in a good mood as he was. 

Rickon pulled away, turning to his mum, trying to hold back the grin plastering his face. His fingers traced his lips for a second, still feeling the imprint of her lips on his. 

“Really? Now you listen?” Sansa said, he turned to her for a moment, seeing her pour milk into a cup of tea. He still chose to ignore her, looking back to Catelyn.

“You heading out, mum?” he asked, leaning beside Lyanna against the centre island, watching as his mother put the lid on a travel flask.

“Yes, I’ve got some errands to run because your brother decided to spring a last-minute wedding on us,” She smiled at him glancing at Lyanna “Nice to see you Lyanna, didn’t expect to see you again so soon… Did you come in this morning?” Rickon bit back a smile at Lyanna, knowing his mum certainly realised she had spent the night.

“She’s wearing Rickon’s clothes, she clearly stayed over,” Sansa interrupted.

“Sansa! He was only kissing her, I’ve found you lot in largely more precarious situations,” Catelyn chided.

“Right, Lyanna would you like some breakfast?” Sansa asked sweetly, smiling at Lyanna beside him, taking a sip from one of the mugs in front of her.

“I’m just going to have some coffee for now, thanks,” Lyanna politely declined.

“Okay bye darling, please give her some food Rickon,” Catelyn said quickly, taking her keys, “and Sansa, behave.”

“Behave?” Sansa repeated defensively, “Tell him that.” She said, glaring at Rickon.

“Hey Sansa,” He called out as she began leaving the kitchen with two mugs in hand. Rickon stuck his tongue out, licking Lyanna’s lips for her to see.

“Ugh,” Sansa moaned, walking out of the kitchen.

Lyanna laughed shoving him slightly, wiping her mouth. Rickon couldn’t help but laugh, coming close to her once more.

“You’re such a dick,” Lyanna told him, tugging on the edge of his t-shirt and smiling up at him.

“Oh, trust me, I know.”

“You do? It’s very endearing.” 

“I’ve never thought I could be endearing,” he told her kissing her cheek, “Would you kindly show a struggling man the way, Lee?” he joked, kissing her other cheek before looking back at her. 

Lyanna threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, “You’re so full of shit,” she said, kissing him. 

* * *

As happy as he was for his brother and Theon for officially setting a date for their wedding, he had seen his brother every day for the last three weeks, but there was someone he hadn’t seen at all in that time, who frankly was on his mind a whole lot more than Robb ever was. 

_ Jojen _ .

Bran had safely kept his relationship with Jojen tucked away and hidden away from his whole family. It was never meant to be a secret that lasted this long but given how the last three weeks had gone for the rest of his siblings and the meddling of his mother in his younger brother’s life, he thought it best that him and Jojen had kept their relationship to themselves. 

This also meant that he could lie about wanting to stay in to study, without being doubted. So when his mother asked him if he was able to make it out to the restaurant with the rest of the family in celebration of Robb and Theon, he easily declined, using this as a perfect time to invite Jojen over, with a whole house to themselves. 

Bran made sure to complain throughout the day about not being able to have good food, about how exhausted he was from studying, when really his veins were fired up, his heartbeat was giddy in anticipation. He was in all aspects having the best day and knew he’d be having the best night. 

So when the house was finally silent for the first time in weeks, Bran sat in the living room, freshly showered, waiting for the delivery man and his boyfriend (separately of course). When the buzzer went off, Bran headed outside barefoot, money in hand, not expecting Jojen for another 30 minutes. 

“Open the big gate, would you?” Jojen asked from the driver seat of his car, window rolled down. Bran bent down to meet his boyfriend’s green eyes, cash still in his palm. “I hardly think you’ve got to pay me to come over, Bran.” The way he laughed at his own joke made Bran’s heart speed up. 

Bran leaned into the car, holding onto the collar of Jojen’s shirt as he pressed his lips to his, kissing him soundly, quickly before pulling away and smiling at him, “I’ve missed you.” He stood up properly, taking a step away from the car, “Just give me a moment, I’ll open the gate from inside.” 

He jogged inside, leaving the front door open as he pressed the button by the intercom, hearing the sound of the gates open and Jojen’s car slowly drive into their property. He waited at the door, unable to stop the grin from reaching his eyes as Jojen walked in. 

Bran immediately threw his arms around Jojen, leaning down to kiss him, his fingers threading through his soft brown curls. Jojen held onto him, both of them slowly walking further into the house as they kissed. Bran led him towards the living room, his mind suddenly hazy as Jojen kissed down his neck. 

“I’ve missed you too, in case you didn’t hear me before you ran back inside,” Jojen whispered in his ear. He only moaned at the sound of his words, unable to make coherent words leave his mouth. 

They fell onto the sofa together, Jojen’s hands wandered as did his lips, no part of Bran’s body wasn’t burning with want. His fingers played with Jojen’s hair head thrown back against the sofa as Jojen unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest after opening each button. 

The buzzer went off again, just as Jojen’s hands reached his trousers, “Dammit, fuck-“ Bran cursed, sitting up along with Jojen, kissing him gently before getting up, “sorry, I’ll just get the food and come back in.” He didn’t bother buttoning his shirt back up or even his belt as he went outside, feeling the paved driveway under his feet. 

He opened the smaller gate on the side, stepping through as he checked his pockets for the money to pay the delivery man. But when he looked up, he saw a familiar car, a tinted window slowly rolled down, music from within the car seeping out as it revealed a grinning Rickon. 

“What have  _ you _ been doing?” Rickon asked, his stupid smile not leaving his face for a second, “Or should I ask who?” 

“What the fuck are you doing home, Rickon?” Bran shouted in a whisper at his little brother, fumbling with his shirt, trying to get the buttons on. 

“I-“ Rickon was just about to answer, his expression changing as his music cut, his phone ringing instead. Bran watched as his brother forgot all about making his life miserable and took the call, rolling his window back up. Bran shook his head, leaning against the rock wall near the gate as he waited for Rickon to be done. He could see him from the windshield, the way he fiddled with his rearview mirror as he talked on the phone, every few seconds his hands found something else to mindlessly play with until his call was over and he rolled his window down once more. 

Bran walked towards the window once more, bending down to see his silly smile once more. 

“Why are you home?” Bran asked once more. 

“Shh, okay, I’m guessing everyone’s already at the restaurant?” Rickon questioned, eyes looking around as if he’d be able to see past the panelled gate. 

“Yes!” Bran replied, arms leaning against the car. “Where have you been? They’ve been gone almost an hour.” 

“I was out,” Rickon said, “fuck, mum’s gonna be pissed.” 

“And  _ you _ care?” Rickon only glared at him. 

“I’m leaving, hopefully I’ll manage to catch up with them,” Rickon said, not even warning him as he lowered the handbrake, “have fun getting fucked, Bran, you clearly need something other than that stick up your arse.” Bran stepped aside watching as Rickon’s car pulled out and sped down the road, noticing the delivery man for the first time, seeing the shocked expression on his face as he watched Rickon’s car disappear. 

Bran tried to ignore Rickon’s interruption, trying not to let anything ruin his night. He walked back inside with their food. 

“What took so long?” 

“Ah, nothing really.” Bran dismissed, setting the pizza on the coffee table before heading to the kitchen. “Do you want drinks?” 

* * *

It had been a beautiful night, the sun had set late, as they drove to the restaurant, just Ned and her, with the wind lapping at her hair, his hand in hers, rested on her thigh. Occasionally he brought her hand to his lips, glancing at her before his eyes went back to the road. 

Their dinner had been nothing short of wonderful. Her children all laughing, filled with joy, Robb clearly completely enamoured with the dark-haired man at his side. Catelyn had of course, been sad to hear that Bran wouldn’t come along with them, but she was never one to deter any of her children from their studies. As the night went on, with Ned’s coaxing, she allowed herself to be easy on Arya, given the way her eyes lit up whenever Gendry spoke. 

It was when they had gotten home, earlier than expected, given that Ned had told her he had an important email to get to. That was the most unexpected turn of the night. Not the fact that her husband had work to attend to, no, it was walking through the door and through a haze of Rickon’s laughter, she found Bran naked on her sofa. 

“I was hoping we’d get here in time,”  _ Rickon knew about this? _ “good to see that you are getting some, Bran.” 

“Brandon!” She shouted. He didn’t move, his face hidden away by the cushions and by the boy he was on top of.

“Fuckin’ hell, we watch TV on that couch, Bran,” Robb added, gesturing wildly. 

“I knew Bran was gay,” Rickon said, “aren’t you going to say anything, Sansa? You had plenty to say about me.” 

“Will you all shut up?” Catelyn shouted once more, tired of their nonsense. “Ned, I-“ she began, only looking up to him, finding comfort in his grey eyes.

“Everyone, lets just, go outside for some drinks, okay?” Ned said. “Cat, just- Robb will you take your mother. Rickon, enough, you’ve got nothing to laugh about, don’t think I don’t hear your shit every night.” 

She walked outside, glad to feel the wind whip against her skin once more, feeling the weight of her head a bit lighter, trying not to think too hard until she could curl up beside her husband and truly relax.

* * *

He’d already forgotten what they were watching, surely Jojen had as well, seeing as his hands were just as impatient as Bran’s. They’d hardly gotten halfway through when all he could think about were touches and fingers dotted his skin, pulling at his clothing.

It seemed nothing clicked in his head, telling him to pack up and move to the bedroom, because all that was in his head were green eyes and soft hands. 

Both clearly longing for far too long, they were hardly able to exchange any words by the time both their clothes were shed. Bran hovered over Jojen, kissing him soundly as his palms trailed down bare skin, only muffled moans heard and the seemingly distant sound of the TV still playing. 

He felt Jojen’s hands grazed his arse before coming back up his chest. Bran got up for a moment, reaching under the shelf of the coffee table. 

Jojen laughed at him, not bothering to sit up as he threw his head back on the sofa. “You are very thorough,” he continued laughing. 

“Are you done?” Bran asked. He couldn’t help but smile as Jojen laughed at him. He sat back down on the sofa, kissing down Jojen’s bent leg.

Jojen moaned at his kisses, laughing once again, “I just can’t believe you kept lube under the coffee table,” he said breathlessly, “and I thought I’d already thought of all reasons as to why I love you.” Jojen told him through closed eyes. 

Bran stilled with his hand on Jojen’s thigh, watching his eyes widen in realisation. He felt the tug on his heartstrings as Jojen’s mouth opened, lips parting to say something before changing his mind. 

“You love me?” Bran whispered, watching Jojen hitch himself up against his elbows. 

Jojen swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing as he blinked, “Well,” Bran’s eyes searched his for an answer, already knowing it. 

Bran threw himself onto Jojen, lips meeting his with force, hearing a groan from him as his hands buried themselves in soft chestnut locks. His whole body felt like it had been doused in honey, his movements slow yet sweet as he felt Jojen’s body against his. 

Bran pulled away, still cradling Jojen’s face in his hands,  _ he had all he ever needed in the palms of his hands, _ “I love  _ you _ , J.” He said, breathing heavily.

He watched a small smile grow on Jojen’s lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again and never stop. 

“I’m glad we agree on something,” Jojen joked, his eyes never leaving Bran’s. 

“That I have good hiding spots?” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

He kissed him once more as Jojen felt around for the lube. He stroked Bran slowly, making his lips falter slightly. Bran put a hand over his, getting closer to him before aligning himself, slowly sheathing himself. 

“It’s been too long, J,” Bran groaned, thrusting into Jojen, his head falling into the hollow of Jojen’s neck. 

“I missed you, Bran” Jojen replied, his fingers buried in Bran’s hair. 

Bran kissed up his neck, leaving a trail of kisses lining Jojen’s jaw before pulling away. Jojen threw his head back, lifting his hips to meet Bran’s. 

Bran’s fingers trickled down Jojen’s chest, watching his back arch as he wrapped his hand around his cock, picking up his rhythm as he stroked him.

He leaned down to kiss Jojen once again, Jojen’s hands softly cradling his jaw. 

Bran heard Rickon’s laughter first, before his voice came in, “I was hoping we’d get here in time,” deep laughter continued, “good to see that you are getting some, Bran.” Bran knew it was too good to be true, having his relationship stay a secret, having the man he loved say he loved him back, get to love him after almost a month. 

“Brandon!” His mother’s voice shouted. He hadn’t had it in him to look up from the crook of Jojen’s neck where his face was buried. He was sure everyone would see him, at least in his siblings’ situations it was only one of them who had stumbled upon them, but he… he had allowed himself to be caught by every single member of his family, including their significant others. 

“Fuckin’ hell, we watch TV on that couch, Bran,” Robb’s voice came in. 

“I knew Bran was gay,” Rickon said, most likely the most amused by this situation, “aren’t you going to say anything, Sansa? You had plenty to say about me.” 

“Will you all shut up?” Catelyn told them off. “Ned, I-“ 

“Everyone, lets just, go outside for some drinks, okay?” His father’s voice ordered softly. “Cat, just- Robb will you take your mother. Rickon, enough, you’ve got nothing to laugh about, don’t think I don’t hear your shit every night.” 

“Oh my gods, dad swore,” Arya giggled. 

“Arya! outside.” Ned’s voice ringed in his ears, stern tone ushering everyone out. “I’m giving you two, five minutes to… detangle yourselves and get your clothes back on, by the time I’m back with enough alcohol, I expect you two to have cleaned up this mess and to look presentable and you can introduce whoever you are knee-deep into, to the rest of the family. Do you hear me, Brandon?” Bran could hear the underlying anger in his father’s voice as he still covered his face.

“Yes, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading! this became such a long chapter lmao, i blame certain influences for begging me to write more rickon/lyanna and i gave in. hope you guys liked this chapter, i had so much fun writing it.  
> im sad to see this fic end next chapter but hope you enjoy what's to come.  
> thank you again!  
> lots of love  
> [fineosaur](https://fineosaur.tumblr.com)


	6. arya & gendry : it's only love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When searching for missing wedding rings in Arya's car, Catelyn comes across what shouldn't be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after almost 6 months, my muse figured out what he wanted and 150k words of several wips later, he decided to come back to this baby. hope you all enjoy, sorry for the long wait. x

Their last week in Winterfell was a busy one.

A wedding, even a small one it seemed, took a lot of planning. With everyone running around in circles on errands Catelyn would send them towards, Arya, luckily enough, found more and more ways to sneak away with Gendry. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

Arya turned her head over on her pillow, eyes meeting Gendry’s and the gleam from the faint light of her room, over his deep blue eyes. She was thinking of many things, all good things. Mostly distracted by the way his fingers lazily traced up and down her sternum. 

“Just about how I can’t wait to go back home,” Arya’s voice floated out, finding her eyes grow heavy at his touches. 

“Me too,” Gendry leaned forward, pressing his lips between her eyebrows. His eyes roamed her face as he brought his hand up to her face, brushing her hair aside gently. “But I can’t say it’s been all bad, I’ve had you at my side without interruptions.” 

Arya took his hand in hers, turning to her side and shifting closer to him. She found herself falling deeper in love with the man in front of her, when his hands grazed her skin sleepily, his voice raspy as he spoke to her, not realising how profound the words that slipped out of his lips were. 

Lifting herself off her pillow, Arya brought her lips to his. She could still feel his warm touch, lingering on her neck as she leaned over him. When she pulled away, still hovering by his face, she felt him tuck her hair behind her ear, smiling widely at her. 

“I love you,” she told him, leaning into his palm, leaving a kiss on his wrist. 

Gendry pulled her closer, his lips pressing gently on hers. She’d gotten used to the beard that lined his jaw, tickling her skin, but his lips, she’d always forget how soft they felt against hers, always in need of a constant reminder in the form of a kiss. “I love you too, Arya,” Gendry said, his deep voice set her heart aflame. 

* * *

The blaring sun caused her further irritation as she stepped out of the Sept alongside Theon and her patience trickled away from her with every cobbled step. Heels clacking on the stone as she quickly walked out.

Catelyn was at least glad for the breeze that day, it tugged at her dress as they walked, not entirely sure where to start. At her nose’s indication though, she turned to her right, meeting her gaze was her husband and youngest son, Rickon. She watched the smile of mischief that rose to Rickon’s face at the sight of her, colour draining from Ned’s face in tandem as he glanced down at the cigarette between his fingers. 

She could barely bring words to her head as she approached closer to him, taking the cigarette out of his fingers and glaring at him. There was no point really, there was about a drag left of the small fag. 

“Ned?” Catelyn heard the pitch her voice had gone to. 

“Why are you out here Theon, shouldn’t you be relaxing before a life in one of the seven hells with Robb?” Rickon interrupted, taking her attention away from her husband. She knew her youngest well, he was surely trying to lay the heat off his father. He continued, exhaling his smoke in the opposite direction before looking back at Theon. 

He looked far too old for her liking, it was hard to see how much he’d grown when it was so easy to remember him as the small russet-haired baby who refused to leave her arms most nights. 

“We can’t seem to find Arya or the rings,” Theon answered, checking his watch, looking the most irritated she’d ever seen him, though he hid it under a veil of humour. “We paid a lot for those, I don’t mind Arya not showing up, as long as I have my ring and Robb, I’m good to go.” 

“Cat—“ Ned began, trying to take her hands. 

“I definitely saw her car parked when I got here just ten minutes ago,” Rickon said, stubbing his own cigarette in a potted plant. “Mum?” He took the one still lit in her fingers and did the same. 

She didn’t wait much longer, choosing to juggle one issue at a time and followed Theon who was already walking quickly and determinedly towards the parking lot. Despite her heels, she still managed down the stoney steps, close behind Theon and his billowing suit jacket. 

Catelyn heard Rickon and Ned follow close behind, Rickon’s giddy voice filled her ears as he explained to his father something about the gear shift in his car being stiff. Nothing she really wanted to concern herself with at that moment, but at least Ned made sure to explain gear oil to him. 

They reached Arya’s car soon enough and as Catelyn got ready to open the passenger side door, knowing Arya’s habit for not locking her car, she was instead met with what was surely Gendry, on top of her daughter, in the back seat. 

“Oh Gods,” Rickon spun away in cohesion with Ned, “how are they able to do that in such a small car?” 

Catelyn cringed, covering her face, but still watching Theon who was completely unfazed. He was surely infuriated, and she never knew him to get vexed easily but it seemed this was the point where he was. Catelyn turned to Rickon rubbing the back of his head where Ned had surely gotten him for his impudent question.

Theon knocked on the back window twice, straightening his posture as he waited for Arya and Gendry to notice him. 

“Where are my fucking rings, Arya?” Theon shouted, wanting to be sure Arya heard from within the car. 

“I gave them to Bran!” Arya shouted back, throwing her head back in frustration. 

“I need another cigarette. I think I’m gonna be sick,” Catelyn heard Rickon’s voice behind her, tinged with mirth. 

She turned to see Rickon offering Ned another one, though her husband politely declined, but she was still winded up. Catelyn took both the unlit cigarette on her son’s lips, the packet in his hand and his lighter. “Rickon your suit is going to stink. Have you any propriety? And where is your tie? You can’t wear a three-piece suit and no tie!” As she scolded him, she saw the way he rolled his eyes. 

Catelyn stuffed the cigarettes and lighter into her clutch, noticing that Theon had already left back into the sept. She followed Theon, Ned followed closely at her side. 

“You’re talking about propriety to me when you just caught Arya and Gendry—“ 

Catelyn tried interrupting but Rickon caught her before she could put a word in.

“No, you’re just taking your anger out on me.”

“It was one cigarette, Cat,” Ned began explaining, “I’ve had a tiring few weeks and our first son is getting married.” 

“It’s okay, Ned.”

“You’re saying it’s okay and yet you’re calling me by my name,” 

“Okay, _darling_ , would you at least talk some sense into your youngest son who acts like a chimney? Rather than joining and tolerating his filthy habit?”

“Mum, I’m right behind you.” 

“Well, you smoke like a chimney, Rickon.”

“I can quit,” he shrugged, “but I don’t want to. Maybe when I’m Robb’s age or something and I care about all this stuff.” 

“Oh please, you’re giving me a headache,” Catelyn put two her fingers on her temple, letting out a heavy breath. Ned’s hand held her by the small of her back as they climbed the steps. 

“I will let you two sort this out then,” Rickon said at the top of the Sept steps, gesturing at the two of them. Catelyn watched the way he turned with a grin, eyes trained on Lyanna at the bottom of the steps, who he’d been acting smitten with for the last few weeks.

Catelyn turned back to her husband who gave her a sheepish smile and after their years together, he was still the only one able to weaken her resolve. She opened her clutch and held out a tin of mints to him. 

* * *

It was hot that day. Stiflingly so that Arya already felt herself fidgeting, despite still being in the driver’s seat of her car. She glanced out of the window as she parked, watching the way the sun hit the seven-pointed star window of the Sept. 

Gendry shifted in his own seat, wanting to get out of the small car she had rented for the summer. Arya stared at her boyfriend after raising the windows and killing the engine, watching him undo his seatbelt before he noticed her fixed gaze. 

He glared back at her questioningly, and after all this time she wondered how it was that he couldn’t already tell what was on her mind. Until he did. 

“Arya…” 

She smiled wider, grinning sweetly as she leaned closer to him. “ _Gendry_ ,” Arya said his name back to him. Her hand rested on his leg, it was easy enough to get him to listen when he was already leaning his face in closer to hers. “Get into the back.” 

“You know I won’t fit in your backseat,” he shook his head, putting his hand over hers but his gleaming blue eyes never left hers. 

Arya raised her eyebrows with amusement at his unintended innuendo. He knew better than to say that. 

“You know what I mean.”

“What’s a little challenge, huh?” Arya asked, her hand trailed up his slacks. “Fuck me so that I have something to think about during this long, boring ceremony.” Gendry groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as she palmed his length through his trousers and his head tipped to hers.

They managed to make their way into the backseat, despite the few times Gendry hit his head into the roof of the car. But now Arya laid on her back with Gendry firmly slotted between her legs, hand going under her dress tortuously slow.

He hovered over her, his forearm by her head keeping him steady as she laid underneath him, shivers going down her spine in anticipation of his long, deft fingers.

“We’re gonna miss the ceremony with how you’re being,” Arya joked, feeling Gendry’s thumb finally begin to rub her through her knickers. She let out a moan as he rubbed harder. 

“What were you trying to say?” 

Arya bit her lip, inwardly cursing her body for giving in to him so easily. Gendry dipped his head, taking her lip between his teeth instead, kissing her deeply and thoroughly. 

“Nothing,” Arya moaned between kisses, holding onto his arm tightly as he tugged at her underwear roughly. 

“Nothing?” Gendry repeated questioningly as she helped him get her out of her knickers. 

Arya shook her head as she watched him pocket her knickers, not wasting a moment before putting his hands back under her dress. His knuckles brushed her thigh, wandering back up until the pad of his thumb was on her again. 

Gendry dragged his thumb down her folds, teasing her before sliding back up to her clit, rubbing in firm circles as his lips came over hers again. 

When his tongue slipped past her lips, one of his fingers entered her as well. He didn’t take long before adding a second finger, his movements still leisurely as he continued kissing her, far too languid for her liking. 

Arya held him by the back of his neck, it felt like a way of tethering her sanity as she pulled away from his lips, his fingers still curling inside her, thumb unwinding her all the same. 

“Gendry—“ 

“Mhm?” Gendry continued kissing her before pulling away. He met her eyes, blue intense as ever, glimmering and heavy with sunlight, “You want me to fuck you already?” 

“Yeah,” she breathed out, letting her hands catch on his shirt buttons. Arya swallowed, tipping her head firmly into the seat. 

“Get my belt, it’s hard like this.” 

“Okay, yeah.”

Arya listened, reaching between them as he continued pumping inside her. He had his reasons, other than being preoccupied with her, it _was_ a tight fit in the backseat, but they managed. She unbuckled his belt and quickly did away with his fly. 

Gendry let out a deep groan when she pulled his cock out of his trousers, thick and hard in her hand. She let her fingers wind around him, stroking upwards and passing her thumb over his tip. He leaned down to kiss her again as she stroked him with the same kind of rhythm he had going with his fingers as well. 

He was heavy in her hand, but soon enough he closed his hand over hers, fingers still slick with her as he did so. With tried effort, Gendry was able to lift her hips just enough to angle himself into her. The hand that wasn’t holding him up on the seat, was a vice on her hip, holding her tightly as he tried to meet her with shallow thrusts. 

It was enough to scratch the itch she had, but not enough for it to go away just yet. 

Gendry leaned into her to take her lips in his again when she decided to bring her hand between them. And just as her hand was about to go up the skirt of her dress she heard a voice.

The knock came first, then Theon’s voice filtered in, past her, “Where are my fucking rings, Arya?”

Arya felt Gendry still inside her, his grip on her arse, under her dress grew tighter. Their eyes met briefly before he buried his face in her hair. She brought a hand over her mouth, trying not to gasp as Gendry shifted. 

“I told you this wouldn’t work,” Gendry said through a heavy breath. 

“Arya, for fuck’s sake!” Theon shouted louder. 

She couldn’t help but begin laughing. From where she laid, she made out her mum’s figure, slightly turned away whilst Theon shamelessly held his hands up, staring straight at her. 

“Arya, if you laugh, you know very well I will start laughing too,” Gendry grunted softly. 

“I gave them to Bran!” She shouted back, covering her mouth once more. 

They stayed still, the sound of both their breathing and the occasional distant car passing by on the main road as Arya waited. 

“Are they gone yet?” Gendry asked, looking down at her.

She smiled, dipping her thumb between his brows which were always drawn until she relaxed him out slightly. Even if Arya was the one who was born with ice in her veins and Gendry with fire in his, it always seemed that she was the one thawing him out. 

“Yeah,” she said, pulling him back to her lips. 

“Can we get back to this when we go back to your parents’ house for the reception?” Gendry mumbled against her lips, “Theon’s voice is still in my head.” 

Arya laughed again, nodding with the leather seat noisy against her head. “Yeah, I don’t know how Rickon kept going after being caught, honestly.” 

She watched him wince, shaking his handsome face, “See, now you have me thinking of Rickon,” Arya laughed at his mirth as he slipped out of her. “It’s also not surprising, your brother is a psychopath.” 

“I’m not even going to counter that.”

Gendry winced again, this time in pain as he accidentally hit his head with the roof of her car. “Have you seen the size of me, Arya— why would you think I’d fit in this car?” He rubbed his head and pulled his zipper up. 

Arya looked up at him in amusement, biting her lip as she held back her laughter, sizing up his shoulders and knowing they were likely wider than the width of the car seats. 

“Go on, laugh,” he mockingly threatened.

* * *

“Where is everyone?” 

Satin turned away from the mirror, towards Jon, “I’m not sure how I feel about bow-ties,” he said, tugging at the one around his collar. 

Jon approached him, straightening the bow-tie and putting Satin’s collar back down. “I think you look good with it,” he assured his husband, kissing the side of his lips. 

“Theon left with Catelyn because they can’t find the rings,” Satin finally replied, throwing his arms around Jon’s neck. 

A smile rose to his lips as he draped his hands around Satin’s waist. He was looking forward to returning home and having their solitude once again. “This feels somewhat like our wedding,” he said, bringing his lips to Satin’s soft pink ones.

“Only we’re not on some sort of schedule.” 

Satin pulled away, a pointed smirk on his lips as he did. Jon pulled him closer by his waist, planting his lips back on Satin’s. He buried a hand in his ebony curls, smooth soft hair against his fingertips as their lips collided. Jon smiled against his lips, hearing Satin let out a breathy laugh. _How did he get so lucky?_

He pulled away, his hand still cradling the back of Satin’s head. His eyes met Satin’s brown ones, ones he could stare into forever and never get bored of. Satin’s eyes stayed trained on him as his hands went down to Jon’s trousers.

Placing a hand on the wall behind Satin, Jon kissed him again, harder than before, allowing their tongues to meet languidly. Satin’s hands still continued, undoing his button, slowly lowering his zipper. When his hand slid inside his pants, Jon’s groan was muffled by Satin’s lips, refusing to detach himself from his husband. 

Satin placed a hand on Jon’s chest, pushing him back slightly, dark eyes meeting dark eyes, filled with love and mischief. He lowered himself to his knees, looking up at Jon. Jon brought his hand down to Satin’s hair, he’d think Satin’s hair was his favourite feature on him, but really there was a list of other things that just wholly overwhelmed him when it came to the man he loved; his eyes, the curve of his lips, the way he would whisper his love for him as their hands skimmed each other’s bodies.

“I’m glad this floor’s carpeted,” Satin joked, snapping Jon out of his thoughts. 

Jon let out a shaky laugh, his trousers being lowered at the same time, “Afraid to get yourself dirty?” He asked. 

Satin pulled him out of his boxers, stroking his cock as his eyes met Jon’s. He let out a heavy exhale, never wanting to take his eyes off him. “No one should know what my husband and I get up to,” Satin stated, stroking upwards, passing his thumb over his head before going back down. 

Jon steadied himself with his hand on the wall, trying not to succumb to the will of his fluttering eyelids. Satin spat on his hand, stroking him again with more ease. “Satin-“ he started, cut off by Satin taking him into his mouth. 

He groaned, his grey eyes closing tightly as Satin pulled him out, only to take him deeper, hand wrapped around the base of his cock as he continued. Jon let his fingers get lost in Satin’s curls, engulfed by Satin’s touch, he lost track of what it was that his husband was doing to him. 

“Ugh- Gods, I love you,” Jon breathed, eyes closed as he grew closer to his peak. 

“Don’t give the Gods credit, I’m the one getting you off,” Satin said before taking him to the back of his throat, making it hard to hold onto any semblance of reality. 

Satin swallowed him down as he came. Jon tried to hold himself up, his forehead coming to rest against the wall with heavy pants. 

* * *

A smile took over his face when he noticed her walking beside Dacey. Her hair was down for once, without him begging her to take it down. Rickon stood atop the steps, watching her talk to her sister as they climbed the steps, not yet noticing him. 

Lyanna reached the last of the steps, stopping in front of him with a grin on her face. Dacey waved at Rickon in greeting, moving into the Sept as Lyanna waited with him. 

“You wear a suit better than I do,” Rickon told her, playing with the collar of her shirt, able to get an ample view inside her shirt from where he stood, a step higher than her. 

“We both passed on the ties as well,” she said, stepping up beside him. 

She was taller in her heels, but not taller than him. 

“I have one in my car, would you like me to get it for you?” Rickon teased. 

Lyanna put a hand on his breast pocket, feeling the fabric of his blazer. “Later,” she told him, patting his chest. 

Rickon didn’t bother biting back his smile as he leaned down to her, hovering as he waited for her to kiss him. He took her by her white blazer, pulling her into his arms as he pressed his lips to hers. She leaned into it, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. 

He pulled away, still holding onto her waist. “Gods, you look hot,” he said, his eyes trailing over the white suit she wore. “I would gladly ditch this ceremony if you asked.” 

“I won’t ask then,” Lyanna pulled away, offering her arm to him. Rickon took her arm, walking into the sept with her. “After maybe.” 

“Oh?” 

“You’re driving me back home for the reception aren’t you?”

“Of course I am.” 

He was still lost, staring at the way her hair blew slightly with the wind as the entered the sept. Rickon reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear when he was interrupted by his mother’s incessant voice again. 

“Your tie, Rickon,” Catelyn ordered sharply, her expression melted into a smile quick enough so she could greet Lyanna. “Beautiful suit, dear.” She leaned forward and kissed his girlfriend on her cheeks, “But as beautiful as yours is without the tie, he needs one. Please make him listen, I’ve got things to attend to.” 

Catelyn left with a glare at Rickon, reaching for Sansa who spoke to the photographer. He met Lyanna’s gaze, seeing the grin she had on her face for the way his mother chastised him. 

“Tie or no tie?” Lyanna offered.

Rickon sighed, “Let’s go get my tie,” he gave in, taking her hand this time as they made their way to his car. 

With her at his side, the sun seemed more tolerable than it had been just a few minutes ago. Whistling gusts of wind passed them as he unlocked his car and took his tie off of where he had hanged it on the rearview mirror. 

Lyanna leaned against the door when he shut it, bending slightly and using his tinted windows as a mirror for him to do his tie. She watched him with crossed arms as he struggled with the tie. 

“Theon and my mum were looking for the rings…” he started, trailing off as he held the tie around his neck and glanced down at it. 

“Did they find them?” 

Rickon looked up at her, suddenly distracted by the way she uncrossed her arms and made him turn towards her, “I don’t know but we did find Gendry on top of Arya in the backseat of her car,” With her fingers long yet forceful, she tugged at his tie and he let her do it for him. It would likely end up better than if he did it anyway. 

Lyanna raised her eyebrows amusedly at him, pulling the wider end down, “You, Theon and your mum found Arya and Gendry having sex?” She asked, Rickon nodded, his eyes going down to where her finger laid between the knot and she wrapped it with the silk tie. “Isn’t Gendry a bit big to fit like that?” 

Rickon looked back at her, her eyes were still on his tie, where she tugged him down, harder than necessary but clearly done on purpose given her smile. 

“I asked the same question and got a hit over the head by dad,” Rickon told her, grinning as she tightened the tie and pulled him down to her lips. 

Rickon smiled against her lips, kissing her properly, the way he wasn’t able to when they stood in front of the Sept. He lowered the collar of his shirt, taking a step closer to her. He pulled away just for a moment, letting his hand settle under her blazer and on her waist, pulling her closely, sure that she was meeting his eyes before he walked her back against his car door. 

He dipped down to her again, taking the hand that was still on his tie, into his. Lyanna’s lips moved softly against his, she pulled her arms around his neck and their kissed deepened with her tongue grazing his lower lip before meeting his. 

Rickon knew he didn’t have much figured out where he was, if anything he was all over the place and centered all in one go, but when Lyanna was around him, certainty lingered in his veins and the rubble felt steady. _Maybe they’d figure it out together._

He pulled away, still hovering by her, keeping his forehead on hers, tethering himself to the ground. “We’ve never … been able to fuck in the backseat, have we?” He joked, searching for levity so that they wouldn’t get carried away. 

“You’re a bit too tall for it, which we figured out really quickly when you stole Robb’s car that one time.” 

Rickon nodded at her gaily, he smiled as he thought back to how he hadn’t even gotten a learner’s permit and he was already stealing his brother’s car. “Oh yeah, fuck,” his eyes wandered as he passed his palm over his jaw. It was really Robb’s fault for not looking after his keys. 

“You’re thinking about it aren’t you?” 

His eyes went back down to her and the smirk that lined her full pink lips, “I am,” he nodded again. Her smirk turned into a grin that she tried holding back. 

“Works best in the backseat when you’re sitting up.” 

“Trust me, I remember,”Rickon stared down at her with a dazed look. Lyanna smiled, helping him unbutton his waistcoat and tuck his tie in. 

When her fingers began doing up his blue waistcoat again, he couldn’t think of anything else to say, but he knew this was probably the feeling that made his older brothers go through the stress of planning an overrated party, all for love, he figured. 

* * *

The ceremony was a blur. Either it was from the tears that clouded his eyes as he stared into Theon’s eyes as the Septon lead them on. 

Robb was sure it was his excitement that made everything else seem out of focus, but he remembered the Septon made them speak the words, he didn’t pay attention to any that left his mouth, but he remembered the way they both changed the last ones from “we are one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever” to “… _now and always_ ”. 

They’d made it back to his parents’ home, never quite able to leave his husband’s side. It made him grin stupidly, he wondered if he looked like his youngest brother this way. 

He was sat beside Theon, his hand on his husband’s thigh as they both spoke to his brother, sipping on champagne as their plates were taken away from them. 

“What happened with the rings?” Satin asked Theon, leaning back in his chair.

The sun shone brilliantly that day, the glasses on each table shimmered beautifully with its heated kiss. Thankfully it wasn’t so hot as it had been during the ceremony. 

Robb’s face contorted as he glanced at his husband questioningly, “What happened with the rings?” He asked as well, playing with the silver band that decorated his finger. 

Realisation flashed over Theon’s handsome features and he tucked a silky black lock behind his ear, clearly amused. “Arya had the rings, remember,” Theon nodded at Robb who nodded in response and took his hand as he leaned in closer, speaking to Jon, Satin, and Robb himself. “Well, Catelyn and I went looking for her…” 

“Yeah?” Jon asked, prompting him to carry on. Robb was used to the way Theon dropped his sentences for a moment, just for that dramatic pause. 

“Rickon hasn’t said anything?” Theon’s eyes wandered to each of them. 

“Should he have?” Robb still sat there confused, taking a gulp of his champagne and waiting for Theon to continue. 

“Little bastard,” Theon shook his head with a laugh, “he was so quick to tell everyone at dinner when your parents walked in on us but hasn’t said a word to anyone about Arya.” 

“What did Arya do…?” Jon asked warily, lifting his arm from where it had formerly rested over the back of Satin’s chair. He leaned against the table and stared back at Theon. 

“I was focused on finding our rings at the time so I didn’t properly get to laugh over the fact that both your parents, Rickon and I, all found our little Arya underneath Gendry, in the back of her car.” 

Whilst Robb and Jon cringed at the information, neither of them had quite liked to hear about Sansa being caught atop the washing machine, but Arya was their baby sister. 

“Ah, Gods, I didn’t want to know that,” Robb brought his hand to his temple as he let go of Theon’s hand. 

“Are none of you going to mention the fact that Arya’s rental this summer is a Mini?” Satin’s voice fluttered through his muddled head. 

Theon grinned widely, the one where everyone knew there was something on his mind. “Oi, Gendry,” he called out to the man that sat just a bit away from them with an amber bottle in his large hand. 

Gendry turned towards them, adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed back the drink. He grunted in question, setting his beer down and running his fingers through his thick black beard. 

His blazer sat on the back of his chair and his white sleeves were rolled up messily, yet when he leaned against the table, the shirt strained with the bulge of his arms. 

“In the backseat of a Mini— really?” Theon asked with a laugh, “mate, none of us can do that in a regular-sized car, what made you think you would fit in a Mini?” 

“Fuck off, Greyjoy,” Gendry waved off despite the blush that tinted his face and the tips of his ears. 

“Actually it’s Greyjoy-Stark now,” Theon corrected, as if overcome with elation, he turned to kiss Robb. Robb smiled against Theon’s lips. 

“What’s happening?” Margaery interrupted, clearly having heard bits and pieces of their conversation. 

Sansa giggled at her side, taking a seat opposite Robb. She glanced at Gendry, “Whatever it is has Gendry blushing, so it’s got to be interesting,” Sansa said, looking back to all four of them for an answer.

“Theon, little Rickon, and your parents stumbled upon Gendry and your sister in the backseat of her car,” Satin explained, intertwining his fingers in Jon’s, who still winced at the words Satin said.

Margaery began laughing, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so loudly. Robb watched Gendry shake his head and look away, taking a pull from his bottle. 

“Serves her right for telling everyone about us,” Sansa smiled at her girlfriend, “but Gods, poor dad.”

“Oh right!” Theon interrupted, his eyes wide once more, “Catelyn found Ned and Rickon smoking right before this.” 

They all gasped, even Gendry let out a deep laugh, eyes finding Arya as she walked towards their table. Suddenly all their heads turned in the direction of the pool when they heard someone fall into the pool. 

Robb watched his little brother resurface and soon enough drag Dacey’s little sister in with him. 

“Is anyone ever going to tell him to be normal for once?” Bran’s voice brought them all out of their trance.

“Shut up, Bran,” Arya took her seat beside Gendry.

He found himself drawn to silence as he sat back and watched his siblings bicker, all the people he loved who made his day even better, but in the end, it was really Theon, his solid presence beside him and the smell of his strong cologne, that made everything serene in spite of his loud family. 

* * *

He walked beside her and his hand brushed hers as they walked along the side of the pool. It was in an effort to get away from most of the guests without his mother frantically having to search for him since he was still within _‘Cat’s-eye view’,_ as Theon coined it years ago. 

“I’m going to be in the Riverlands for a bit, after all this,” Rickon finally told her, there had been a brief moment of tension that seemed to have simmered as they walked. 

Lyanna glanced up at him before letting her eyes go to their feet. Their strides were slow as they walked with the lazy breeze. “Yeah?” She said. It was an opening for him to say more, he knew this. 

As the month came to an end, he realised even though it had been just two weeks, he had to be clear with how he felt about it all. “I’ll be staying with Arya and Gendry for the first week,” he began before she interrupted.

“Is this to do with your photography?” 

Rickon’s feet stopped where he was and he turned to her with a smile, “You remember,” he stated in shock, watching her meet his eyes. The soft heat of the sun hit her cheeks perfectly, giving her brown eyes the most fluid look he could easily find himself drowning in them.

Lyanna looked away and shook her head with a laugh, not even bothering to answer him. Rickon stopped her from walking away by grabbing onto her arm and tugging her closer to him. 

“Meet me there,” he said, making her watch the sincerity dance in his eyes. “After I find somewhere to stay, come for a week with me.” 

“Rickon…” 

“Please?” 

“I was going to say yes,” Lyanna smiled, putting her hand on his tie that hanged loosely, given that he opened his waistcoat not even ten minutes into the reception. 

“You were?” Rickon pulled her closer. There was no point in not kissing her, not when she bit back a smile and nodded at him. 

“Yeah, I can take a week off,” she shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to his. 

Rickon put his lips to hers, kissing her for just a second before pulling away, inches away from her lips, “I’ll fuck you all over the Riverlands if you like—“ he leaned in to kiss her but the hand she had on his chest shoved him playfully. Rickon knew anything playful of Lyanna’s was done with a little too much force than necessary. 

Rickon’s hand reached over hers, but not in time to grab onto her when he was being shoved into the pool behind him. He fell in, off-balance, completely drenching himself, his suit and when he resurfaced he saw that the splash his body made, got a lot of Lyanna as well. 

She crouched by the edge of the pool, pushing her hair behind her ears and staring at his with a mixture of surprise and amusement. Rickon flicked his hair back, intentionally sending more water her way before he walked towards where Lyanna was. 

“Thanks,” he told her sarcastically. 

“I didn’t actually mean to push you,” Lyanna laughed, reaching her hand out to him. 

“Did you not?” Rickon took her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips, “What do you think of this look for me?” 

“It’s not a good one, I don’t think,” she said jokingly. 

“You don’t think?” He repeated her words, “Do you think everyone’s noticed?” 

“I suppose they must’ve heard the splash.” 

As Lyanna glanced over her shoulder, he stared for a moment, seeing that, yes, everyone was looking their way. “Good.” He told her before pulling her in with him. 

She let out a little gasp as she realised what was happening but she easily fell in, by his side. Rickon grabbed her by the waist easily now that she had taken her blazer off earlier. Lyanna laughed, slicking her wet hair back before splashing water at him. 

“I can’t lie though, you look brilliant,” Rickon stared at her white shirt that had gone sheer after getting wet. 

Lyanna crossed her arms over her chest, they could both see that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. “I think we’ve made enough of a scene, don’t you think?” 

“Not just yet,” Rickon said, pulling her closer and finally letting himself kiss her like he meant to after she agreed to come with him. 

When his tongue grazed her lip, Lyanna laughed, holding onto his hands on the sides of her face. “I lost my shoes,” she told him, giggling on his lips that he couldn’t stop himself from doing the same. 

* * *

The sky faded into a palette of orange and red, creating a heaviness that hung in the air. A special kind of heaviness she would associate with contentment. Everything felt in slow motion as Arya watched Theon tap the microphone a few times, clearing his throat as the sound came out through the speakers.

He tucked his dark behind his ear, eyes wandering the crowd, most guests at this point had taken their seats. She knew he liked the attention that was drawn to him, especially as the ring on his thumb clicked against the microphone. 

“Everyone, _everyone_ …” Theon spoke, letting out a little laugh. The flush that had taken to his face showed how much he’d been drinking but Arya always knew him as someone who could hold his ground. “I’d like to thank you all for coming to this quite last minute wedding we threw together.” He flashed a grin towards Sansa who only shook her head. Sansa was definitely who was to be credited with how the day had turned out. “I would have gladly eloped but a special part of me needed to show off how sexily my husband wears a suit.” Theon joked, his chuckle reverberated through the speakers. “So, for you, my love.” He gestured exaggeratedly as he eyed Robb and music began playing. 

Arya found herself laughing at how Theon smiled as the song began playing, his gaze never left Robb’s and she saw the grin her brother had on his own face. Robb sat sideways on his chair and had his attention on his new husband, a hand on his chest as Theon began as well.

_ “Until the end of time…”  _

“Can you guess the song,” Arya leaned into Gendry, watching his eyes wander as he tried to guess. 

_ “I truly adore you…”  _

“Prince, Gendry,” Arya laughed, elbowing him. Gendry cupped her elbow and pulled her closer, everyone, it seemed was so focused on the happy couple and Theon’s singing, her and Gendry had the chance to be in their own bubble. It seemed every other couple had the same idea, what with Lyanna in Rickon’s lap, both still with damp hair from the pool, Sansa leaning into Margaery, who kissed her knuckles. Even her parents sat closer than usual. 

“Which song?” 

“You’re hopeless,” she brought his hand to her lips, “adore.” Arya told him, tugging him slightly.

“It’s not that I don’t truly adore you, Arya,” Gendry told her quietly, “it’s that I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“What’s distracting you?” 

“You, of course.” 

Arya smiled, looking forward, feeling his solid presence behind her, leaning over her shoulder. “Thoughts on getting the hell out of here?” She whispered back. 

“Ready whenever you are.” 

She pulled him with her, sneaking towards the house as Theon’s singing still filtered through the air, “Do you think you could hit high notes like that for me?” Arya asked, laughing as Gendry pulled her to his side. 

“Not sure, but for you, I’d try.” 

Arya held onto him, throwing a last glance to her family. At this point, Theon had gotten Robb out of his seat and they were dancing slowly together, Robb matched the sky, both in the radiance of his smile and the colour love brought to his face, not to mention his curls that is. 

“Come on,” she pulled him, walking around the bench and taking him through the backdoor. 

They easily made their way to her room, slowly shedding their clothes but never straying far from one another's lips. She felt light from the shameful amount of champagne she had, but when she fell in his arms onto her bed, she knew he was the reason why she couldn’t stop herself from smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading  
> lots of love,  
> [fineosaur](https://fineosaur.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
